Don't Pass Me By
by MetaLizzie
Summary: Katniss considers herself naturally antisocial. When she's forced to move in with her wealthy, albeit coarse Uncle Haymitch, she finds her efforts to seclude herself tested by a charmingly persistent blue eyed boy. You'll find several familiar characters in this story despite Katniss's best efforts to be antisocial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope my story entertains. **

**I do not own Hunger Games but I have read them a ridiculous number of times.**

I refused to speak a word the whole car ride. Mom and Prim sat up front, Prim seemed to be trying to make up for my sulkiness by being over talkative. While she was chatting animatedly my mind kept blocking out their conversation while thinking, "This sucks, this sucks, this sucks…" And so on.

The fact that Prim seemed OK with this plan Mother dearest presented us with was like adding salt to a wound. She should've backed me up in my refusal to leave, how could she have agreed that this was the best choice for us? A few weeks ago Mom had announced that she was taking a new job as a traveling nurse. She said that it would be good for her but it wouldn't be possible for us to be with her. Her brother Haymitch had supposedly "volunteered" to have Prim and I stay with him, though I have serious doubts that he could _want_ to look after an eleven and fifteen year old. I don't know much about Uncle Haymitch, aside from the fact that he'd been married a few times and lived in southern California, but the times I had met him he never struck me as the type to make such an offer. Growing up Prim and I would occasionally get a random birthday or Christmas card from him, usually it arrived a few weeks late, but he'd stuff some cash inside the card; he'd usually send a large amount, but sometimes it seemed as if it was however much he had in his pocket at the time, like $78 or something along those lines. A month after I turned 12 I remember receiving his card and my astonishment of pulling out twelve crisp 100 dollar bills, I fanned them out and just stared wide eyed at the sight of them, much to my annoyance Mom and Dad hadn't let me keep it, they put the majority of it in my college fund.

Mom promised that she'd call often and that she'd get a break every three months and would come to visit us then.

I heard Mom mention how much fun it will be living right on the beach, I clinch my jaw and pick up my iPod, switch it to what Prim calls my "angry music" and successfully ignore them for the rest of the nine hour drive down the state of California.

I'm slouched down in my seat, head resting on the door staring blankly up at the white clouds against the bright blue sky, I feel Prim's hand shaking my knee. I look up and remove an ear bud.

"We're here, Kat!" She said excitedly, "This is his road!"

Trying not to show too much interest I peer at the houses as we slowly drive past, the houses were definently designed to impressive, professionally landscaped grounds some with ornate fountains in front. This place just oozed luxury and wealth.

I scoff and reach into my bag and grab my sunglasses then shoved them on my face.

The car pulled into a drive way, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at the house; it was a sprawling Italian styled mansion the drive circled around and led to the multi car garage.

"OK girls," Mom said, "Be on your best behavior."

I rolled my eyes and Prim hopped out of the car.

I dragged my feet as I followed Mom and Prim to the front door, before either could knock or ring the bell the door swung open, revealing a women with over bleached hair and bright red lips.

I smirked to myself as I watch Mom falter for a second, "Um, hello… I'm looking for Haymitch."

"Yes, dear, come in, come in. You must be Alice," Her lips stretched across her white teeth, "I'm Miss. Trinket, his housekeeper. He's out right now but I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

As soon as I crossed the threshold she closed the door behind me.

"Well and you must be Katniss and Primrose," She said and I felt her eyes slowly trail down me, taking in my appearance, "So lovely to meet you."

She shook Prim's hand and then reached for mine and gave it a little shake.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she led us into the living room.

"Sit and make yourselves comfortable, I'll go get you all some ice waters."

Prim was practically bubbling over with excitement, when she looked out the large window that overlooked the ocean she squealed, "Oh my gosh, Kat look at this!"

I moved closer to her and took in the sight of my new backyard, a long crystal clear pool sat close to the house, surrounded by lush plants and palm trees and a low wall with a large gate that led out on to the beach.

"Can you believe that we live here?" She asked practically jumping up and down.

"No, Prim, we're getting dumped here," I said and sent a glare towards Mom as I went to take a seat on the sofa.

Miss. Trinket came back with ice waters for us and started jabbering on about something or other, I slouched down in my seat and stared up at the ornately decorated ceiling.

The sound of a door slamming made me jump.

"Oh, good, he's back," Miss. Trinket said and hurried off to greet him. Her heels gave sharp clickity-clacks across the floor and we heard her tell him that we were here.

A shaggy blonde haired man came into the room.

"Mitch, it's so good to see you," Mom said as she went and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug in an awkward way that showed he wasn't used to the action of "hugging", then his eyes landed on Prim and I.

"Well, I hardly recognize either of you," He said with a gruff voice.

"They have grown up haven't they?" Mom said, "I think it was probably eight years ago, wasn't it?"

Uncle gives a vague shrug, "Has Trinket shown you to your rooms yet?" He asked Prim and I.

Prim shook her head, "No Uncle Haymitch."

"All your stuff still in the car?"

"They each have a suitcase," Mom said then quickly volunteered to go get them.

The room was filled with an awkward silence after Mom left the room.

It wasn't until Miss. Trinkets heels clacked into the room that the silence was broken, "I put your briefcase in your office along with refreshments. There's a few phone messages for you on your desk. Shall I order supper now?"

"Give the girls the tour," Uncle said to her, he turned back to us, "Just tell her what your hungry for. She's a pro at order take-out."

He walked out of the room.

Miss. Trinket guided Prim and I around the first floor, the kitchen, dinning room, music room, library and she just pointed to two closed doors side by side saying that one was his study and the other was his bedroom.

Mom came in with the suitcases and Prim and I each lugged our own suitcase upstairs, she showed us the media room and then opened Prim's bedroom door and then mine.

I could hear Prim chattering on about how pretty her room was as I took mine in, the only thing I could process was 'white'; white walls, white furniture, white bedding, white white white. After adjusting my eyes to the total void of color I was able to observe the desk and chair, bookcase, sofa, queen sized four poster bed and walked further in, two doors were standing open, one leading to a large walk in closet with built-in shelves and the other into a large bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom Miss Trinket was standing in my room saying how Uncle had said that she could call a decorator if I wanted to do something different for my room.

Before I could response to Miss. Trinket, Prim came rushing in, "Katniss! There's a balcony!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back out into the media room and she threw open the glass French doors.

If I hadn't been so determined to dislike everything about this place, I would have been amazed at the clear view of the ocean, the large balcony stretched the length of the house and held dark wooden furniture with large cream colored cushions.

"Oh, Katniss how can you be frowning in a place like this?" Prim asked spreading her arms out in front of her.

"I'd rather be back home," I grumbled, "How can you be alright with Mom leaving us?"

"She's not leaving us, Kat," Prim said quietly, the sadness in her voice makes me feel guilty for being so harsh.

"Mom just needs…" Her voice trailed off not sure how to continue.

"She's being selfish," I snapped, "Dragging us away from our friends and home."

"We'll make new friends… It'll be a chance to start over."

I look over at her, "I didn't want to start over… I wanted to stay home… It's what Dad would've wanted, he would've wanted for us to stay together."

Prim didn't say anything but her lower lip quivered slightly, I was about to apologize for upsetting her when I heard Mom say from the doorway, "Well, this will be a fine view to wake up to won't it?"

I immediately turn and walk inside, ignoring Mom as I passed her.

I went to my room and closed the door, noticing with relief that there was a lock on the door and quickly took use of it.

I laid down on my new bed and much to my annoyance found it comfortable, much more so than my bed back at home.

I missed home already, I missed the mountain views and all the trees that I had grown up running around. My friends Gale and Thom promised that they'd keep in touch, Gale, who was 16 and had his own car, told me that he'd break me out of here if I was ever really unhappy. The two of them were the only friends I had ever had, the three of us lived close to one another and our childhoods were spent exploring the woods and learning to navigate a canoe on the near-by lake, as we got older our parents let us camp out over night and we'd stay up all night eating candy and drinking soda and wouldn't fall asleep until we'd get home the next morning. After my Dad died, they were my source of comfort, always willing to disappear with me into the woods to escape the reality of my situation. But I was alone here. I got up from my bed and walked to the large window draped in white gauzy fabric, my view was of the front lawn and the house across the road. I looked down the road and watched for a moment, a few luxury cars drove past, it seemed to alternate between a convertible and an oversized SUV.

The time slowly slipped past, I had gotten one of my books out of my bag and was letting myself get lost in Middlearth as I read through my much worn copy of Lord of the Rings. Prim knocked on my door, letting me know that it was time to eat.

My stomach growling was the only reason I opened my door and joined her. Miss. Trinket had the table all set up with proper place settings, the Thai take-out food had even been dumped into fancy serving dishes.

Uncle Haymitch was already scooping food on to his plate as Prim and I took our seats.

During the meal there were a few attempts at making conversation but Uncle Haymitch was as much against idle chit-chat as I was, so Prim and Mom eventually settled into silence. As soon as I had eaten my fill, I pushed my chair back.

"I think I'll just go to bed now," I said as I stood up.

"Oh, I was hoping you would come with me to the beach," Prim said looking up at me with her large blue eyes.

I quickly looked away, not wanting my resolve to stay isolated to waver, I mumbled something like, "Another time," as I walked out of the room.

"Charming girl you have there, Alice," I heard Uncle Haymitch say as I went up the stairs.

"Your one to talk," I said under my breath.

I stayed alone for the rest of the night, passing the time with either reading or listening to music. I still hadn't unpacked anything except a few books and my toothbrush, I reached in and grabbed the first long T-shirt I felt and slipped it on before crawling underneath the white covers.

**Next chapter should be up shortly and I dare say that the charming Mr. Mellark will be making an appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the first light started coming through my east facing window the whole room lit up, causing me to groan and pull the covers over my eyes, it was useless though, there was no going back to sleep. "At least I'll probably be the first up," I thought as I pulled on the jean shorts I wore the day before and grabbed a fresh tank top, I could grab something quick and head outside, my Mom was leaving this afternoon and I'd rather be away as much as possible until she leaves.

I finished braiding my hair as I quietly went down the steps, as I was passing a large fruit bowl I grabbed an apple. My hand was on the door knob of the back door when a voice from behind me made me jump.

"Little early to be sneaking out."

I spun around and Uncle Haymitch was standing in the corner of the kitchen holding a large cup of coffee.

"Just going for a walk."

He gave me a long look, "Do you have money on you?"

"Um, no… I'm just going for a walk."

With a sigh he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and handed what looked like a few 20 dollar bills, "There's a few little places you can stop at to get something to eat if you get hungry."  
I was momentarily dumbfounded, "Um, thanks."

The day was a beautiful one, it would have been even prettier if I had been home. The gate that led to the beach squeaked slightly as I open and closed it. A few people were already milling around the beach, some running or walking, one lady was doing yoga and a small group of guys were preparing to surf. I slipped out of my shoes and walked along the surf, I felt myself relax slightly at the feeling of the water washing over my feet.

I kept my gaze a head of me as I kept walking further and further down the beach. I stopped and grabbed something to drink at a little beach shack after I had been walking for a hour or so. I wasn't ready to return back, not by a long shot, but I didn't want to wander too far so I started walking the other direction. There were several more people on the beach by now, mostly surfers. The houses that lined the beach all started burring together, it's not that they all looked exactly alike but they all had that "beach house" vibe making them look too similar in my eyes. A vague thought of not being able to find Uncle's house again entered my mind but I wasn't too worried about it, if I really did get lost I had the money Uncle gave me and that might even be enough to buy me a bus ticket back home. I had to smirk at the thought of the look on Mom's face if she got a call from Gale's mom saying that I had turned up on their front porch with the excuse that I had "gotten lost" and so I had just gone home.

"Heads up!" A voice called out, breaking me from my thoughts, a Frisbee came spinning right for me. I've never played Frisbee apart from a random gym class round of "Frisbee golf" but I couldn't resist reaching up and catching it. I looked over and saw the group it had come from, one of the guys was jogging over.

"Sorry my friend's aim is totally off," He said to me and lifted his hands waiting for me to toss it back. I didn't trust myself to throw it back (because it'd probably end up in the ocean or through the window of someone's house) so I flicked it vertically back to him where it landed in the sand a yard or so away from where he stood.

I saw the guy I had tossed it to give me a smile, probably amused at my clear lack of Frisbee skills, he had blonde hair that curled at the ends and was long enough for him to have to keep brushing it out of his eyes.

"Want to join?" He asked.

"I don't play." As should be obvious after my throw.

"I can teach you."

I shook my head no and kept walking forward, from the corner of my eye I saw him coming closer to me. I gave a scoff and turned and sent him my (much perfected) "Go Away" look, which he ignored and sent me another smile, he was close enough for me to notice his bright blue eyes. He had the typical "California surfer boy" look to him.

"I've never seen you around here before. New to the area?"

I gave another scoff, trying to show my irritation before answering with a short, "Yep." I picked up my pace a bit but he matched my pace completely undeterred.

"So you just moved here?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"What school are you going to?"

I just gave a shrug but didn't answer, I honestly didn't know the name of the school that I would be starting at in two weeks at the beginning of fall term, but even if I did know the name I wouldn't have told him.

"I'm Peet," He said after I didn't give him a verbal answer to his last question.

"Hi," I said and continued walking.

I heard him give a good-natured laugh and he was about to say something when Prim appeared a few yards away walking towards me.

"_There _you are, I've been waiting forever for you to get back," She said once she was closer, she then looked over at the guy next to me with obvious interest and surprise (I've never been one to make new friends).

"Hi, I'm Peet."

Prim gave him a smile, "I'm Prim, Kat's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Prim," Peet said with a wide grin.

"Damnit he knows my name now," I thought angrily.

Then he lifted the Frisbee in his hand up slightly, "I was just trying to get your sister to join our game," Then he motions back in the direction of his friends

Prim raised an eyebrow as she tried to suppress a smile at the thought of me willingly socializing with others. It seemed she was unable to control her self as she said with a small laugh, "I can guess how much luck you were having with that." She gave me a side look, "Don't take it personally, she isn't nice to anyone."

"Come on, Prim," I said and pulled her along with me as I continued to walk.

"It was nice to meet you, Kat," Peet called after me, I felt like he was taunting me with the fact that he knew my name.

"Thanks a lot, Prim," I grumbled.

"What?" She asked, "He seemed nice."

"Yeah, sure, but now he knows my name."

Prim rolled her eyes, "Oh, Kat give it a break already. You'll have to make new friends sometime."

I bit back my retort that "No" I didn't _have_ to make new friends.

"Do you want to go swimming with me. Uncle Haymitch says that we have to be careful of the surfers."

"My suits not unpacked."

"Oh gee and it's absolutely impossible for you to unpack it," Prim said dramatically, "If only there was something we could do."

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to walk."

Prim groaned loudly, "Look at where we are!" She said with clear frustration, "On a beautiful beach, how can you just want to walk around with a scowl on your face… Come on, please. Mom won't let me go without you. I had to stay within sight of the house the whole time I was waiting for you," there's an obvious touch of annoyance in her voice.

"And what is Mom so busy doing that she can't join you."

"Talking with Uncle Haymitch," Prim was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Please."

I looked over at her and she had her lower lip sticking out and was doing her very best to look sad and pathetic.

I finally relented and said, "Fine," with a sigh.

As I followed Prim back to Haymitch's house I gave a discrete glance back in the direction of Peet's friends and saw they appeared to be giving Peet a hard time as he re-joined the group, I saw Peet dramatically bring both hands to his chest and then collapsed spread eagle on the sand, his friends all laughed and one of them pretended to give him a kick in the side. I quickly looked away.

Fifteen minutes later I was being pulled out of the house feeling grossly underdressed, wearing nothing but my swimsuit and my jean shorts. Prim was bounding (yes, bounding) with joy as we neared the water. She dropped our towels on the beach and made a mad dash into the ocean.

I plopped down next to the towels and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Both Prim and I were strong swimmers, we lived right by a large lake and we lived about two and a half hours from the beach and would often spend a day there during the summer months, so we both felt comfortable in the water, my Dad used to joke that I swam before I walked.

Prim talked me into joining her in the water and that was where Mom found both of us when she came out to call us in.

She wanted to take us out for lunch, which I refused but Prim agreed. So they left to go try some diner that Miss. Trinket recommended and I stayed home, feeling happy with my isolation. After showering I went down and fumbled around in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, finding only leftovers from last night and something that was probably leftovers from the night before, settling for some of last nights meal. I settled myself on the balcony with a book, when I heard them return, I slouched low in the lounge chair, hoping that they wouldn't see me and perhaps assume that I was out walking around again, but I heard Mom step out and close the door behind her.

"I'm going to be leaving, Katniss," She said.

"Bye," I said, trying to put as much venom behind my voice as possible.

"I'll call. I gave Miss. Trinket the number I can be reached at."

I continued to stare at the words on the page in front of me, not really reading anymore.

"Please be nice to Prim. Don't blame her."

I slammed my book shut and looked over at her, "Oh, don't worry. I fully blame you."

"Katniss be fair-" Mom started but I cut her off.

"Go, Mom. Just go," I snapped and stood up and walked in and hurried down the stairs and practically ran out the back door. I didn't want to deal with my Mom anymore, who was she to tell me to be fair!

It was several minutes before I realized that I hadn't brought shoes with me and that my book was still clutched in my hand.

I took a seat on the white retaining wall that separated the beach from a parking lot and that was where I waited, waiting for enough time to be sure that Mom would be gone when I got back.

I made my way back, guessing that a few hours had passed, before I went back inside I checked the driveway and found that Mom's car was no longer parked in the driveway. She was gone. She was really gone.

I shook my head and cursed myself as I felt my throat tighten and a few tears threatened to escape me, this was stupid, I knew she was going to be leaving.

I steeled my expression, hiding away any feeling of abandonment, before I walked inside.

Prim was sitting in the living room talking to Miss. Trinket.

"Oh, Katniss dear," Miss. Trinket said, "I was just suggesting to Primrose that I give you a small tour around town."

I agreed to tag along and the next hour was listen to Miss. Trinket rattle on as she pointed out various hair salons or the best place to get your nails done. She also pointed out little boutique shops and the mall. Then drove past and pointed out the schools we would be attending, the high school was only four blocks away from the elementary school.

"The school schedules are posted on the fridge, the first day is two weeks from Monday," She glanced back at me, "I believe that your orientation is next week."

She started saying how Uncle Haymitch already had accounts for both of us for when we wanted to go school shopping, she sounded positively gleeful that she would get to help us go shopping.

"I imagine that you'll want to wait until after orientation to get supplies and such, but whenever you want to go clothes shopping just let me know… Or if you want to go into LA we could make a day of it." She sounded positively giddy at the thought.

I kept my gaze out the window. I. Could. Not. Believe. My. Life.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI, I still do not own Hunger Games **

Thankfully I was able to avoid having a "girls day" with Miss. Trinket; she took Prim and I to the mall and I was able to convince her to let me go off on my own while she shopped around with Prim.

After grabbing a few new tops and a new backpack I spent the rest of my time in a corner of the bookstore, Miss. Trinket's lips got thinner in annoyance when she learned that only clothing I got was three rather plain tops.

Miss. Trinket didn't try to hide her annoyance with me, Uncle Haymitch seemed to find amusement in Miss. Trinkets annoyances, especially those pertaining to me, and I found myself forming, not quiet a friendship, but more of an alliance with Uncle Haymitch, we both saw the ridiculousness of Miss. Trinket.

When the day for orientation came, I purposefully went early, hoping that the majority of the students would put it off until later in the afternoon. I got a map of the school along with my class schedule and also my locker assignment.

After finding all my classes I looked up at the clock on the wall and gave a long sigh, Miss. Trinket wasn't going to pick me up for half an hour. I went to my locker and tried the combination, confirming that it worked. Looked back up at the clock, twenty five minutes. The school was so open compared to my last school, the whole school wrapped around a large square outdoor common area that was filled with benches and tables with chairs. There were several older students already congregated there and it would clearly be a popular area during the school year. All the other students here looked so, well, blonde and tan. Everyone looked polished and beautiful. There was no way I would ever fit in here. I found a bench tucked under a shady tree near the lot that Miss. Trinket would pick me up at and pulled out the current book I was reading.

More and more people were arriving and I couldn't help but sneak glances up at my future classmates, judging by the shouts and laughter, all these students had known each other for a while, probably since elementary school. I felt so out of place here.

A group of guys got closer to me, I could hear them joking and laughing about something. One of them suddenly flew in front of me and landed on the ground a few feet away from my bench.

He looked up at me, "Oh I'm sorry… I tripped."

His green eyes seemed to be laughing, I gave him a look that clearly said that I thought that he was crazy and then looked back at my book.

"Could you help me up?" He asked me. I heard his friends that were standing near by, laugh.

"You can manage," I said, not even looking up from my book.

With a laugh he got to his feet, I could tell that he was looking at me so I glanced up, he had a sort of amused/cocky smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He just shrugged then casually said, "Sorry if I disturbed you." Then he walked back to his friends, who were laughing at him. I gave the group a look over, taking a mental note to avoid them, they were all, as Gale would say, "Pretty boys", they probably only exist to tease and annoy people.

The one who had fallen was texting on his phone while him and his friends went off to poke fun at someone else.

I wish that I had pressed to get that phone Uncle Haymitch had suggested; after Miss. Trinket having (according to her) a heart attack when I didn't show up in time for dinner once, Uncle said that he'd get both Prim and I a cell-phone of our own. At home I didn't have a need for one really, I had lived with in walking distance of my friends and besides I'd probably drop it from a tree or into the lake, or do something to break or lose it. But here, if I had one now, I would be able to call Trinket and have her get me now. I was going to be seeing enough of these people once school started, I didn't want to here any more.

I started fiddling with the end of my braid as I started thinking about just walking back. I think I remember the way, Miss. Trinket would probably flip out if I wasn't here when she came to get me. It was more because of the fact that I didn't want to get lectured for twenty minutes or more about "consideration of others schedules" that I decided to wait for her. She was convinced that I had no respect for the schedule she tries to keep in the house… I guess that when she had food, hot from the take-out boxes, on the table she expects people to be prompt.

I was too caught up in my thoughts and I did not hear or notice him until he was practically in front of me.

"Hi."

It's the guy from the beach, Peet. Damn, I should've gotten up and walked home.

"Hi," I said, and then pretended to keep focusing on my book while I was trying to send mental messages to Miss. Trinket to come now.

"It's Peet," He said, intruding himself again, "With the Frisbee."

"I remember," I say plainly and tried to install a slight tone of boredom.

My clear lack of interest doesn't seem to faze him as he takes a seat on the beach across from mine.

"Waiting for your ride?"

Duh.

"Yep."

"Your sister seems nice." When I don't respond he adds, "It was Prim right?"

I give a nod.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

I look up at him, "Why?"

"Just making conversation."

"Why?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Not trying to pry, sorry… I have two brothers, one graduated last year and the other is a senior here. What grade are you in?"

When I didn't answer right away he added that he was a freshmen and then gave me a look, waiting for me to answer.

"Same," I finally said.

He gave me a wide grin, "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

I had folded my schedule up and tucked it in the back of my book and I unconsciously fidgeted with the edge. Peet's eyes flicked to it, "Can I see your schedule, I could help you find the classrooms and stuff."

I narrow my eyes, "I found them already… It's not a particularly difficult layout."

Only two stories, both levels in the shape of a "U", pretty straight forward really. Did he think I was an idiot?

"So, you just moved here?"

Something like that, "Yeah."

"Where from?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I ask instead of answering.

He leans forward, elbows on his knees and looks at me teasingly, eyebrows raised, "Why don't you like to answer them."

The look he continues to give me is so comical, his smile is only gets bigger, and I have to fight to stop myself my smiling or laughing at him. I look back down at my book and grumble, "I just want to be left alone."

A loud shrill voice cuts through the air, "Katniss!" Miss. Trinket is standing by her car waving her hand in the air slightly, looking utterly ridiculous. I feel slightly mortified at the attention she attracted, but she's also my salvation from this school, so I quickly stuff my book back in my purse and stand.

"Is that your Mom?" Peeta asks and I can see a mix of confusion and surprise.

I give a snort and say, "No." As I walk away.

"See you around," He calls after me.

I climb into the back seat and slump down.

"That looked like a nice boy you were talking to, Katniss," She says as she gets in.

I don't answer her and she doesn't ask or say anything else.

After supper was over, Uncle Haymitch handed Prim and I each a cell phone box, the new iPhone.

"Their both set up already. Manuel is in there also. Trinket can help you if you need help," He said, and Miss. Trinket, as if on cue, came out from the kitchen, "Oh, yes, I'm quiet the whiz at those gadgets… I hope that this means you'll be reachable now, Katniss. Keep it with you when you go out on one of your "walks"," She said as if going for a walk were such a silly thing to do.

Prim was ecstatic and tore open the box. Uncle Haymitch watched her excitement with amusement.

"You can go and get a cover for it, I thought it best if you picked those out," He told both of us.

"Thank you," I said and then stood up to go to my room.

I read through the instructions and felt comfortable enough to save Thom's cell number on it and send him a text that I had my own phone. I hadn't spoken with either him or Gale since I left, we'd never been the type of friends to spend hours chatting on the phone.

I heard Prim come up from downstairs, she was talking and laughing, it sounded as if she was already talking on her phone, probably to her new little friend Rue that she had met last week on the beach. Rue's family lived about two blocks away from us and she was going to be in the same class as Prim.

Prim was excited for school to start, I could tell she was slightly nervous, but still very excited, it had always been easy for her to make new friends (evidence in point was that Uncle Haymitch even liked her and I'd often find them talking and watching TV together ).

I was dreading school. I wasn't worried about the classes themselves but more the students, I didn't like to make new friends, I rarely got along with other girls and the boys here seemed so full of themselves that I was sure that I wouldn't have anything in common with the boys or the girls.

The night before found Prim in a panic, she kept running from her room into mine, asking which outfit to wear. She wanted to make a good impression on the teachers, but she didn't want the other kids to think her a goody-goody. I humored her and gave my input when asked, and she finally settled down around 9 after re-packing her backpack.

She had tried to get me more interested in what I was going to wear, when I had pointed to the gray burnout tank top and faded jeans she sighed, "Katniss… You can't wear that."

Arguing back and forth she finally talked me into the cream colored sleeveless blouse that Miss. Trinket (or Effie as Prim is now calling her) picked up for me a few days ago when she was shopping with Prim, along with a few other things that she had gotten for me I stuffed them into my closet still in the bags.

The following morning Miss. Trinket had both Prim and I in the car right on time and she dropped me off before she took Prim in.

"Be nice, Katniss," Prim said as I made to get out of the car.

"Have a good day," Miss. Trinket said with a cheery smile and wave.

I sighed and gripped both hands onto my backpack.

Ugh, High School.

**Feel free to share your thoughts with me, reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. **

I made my way through the halls towards my locker, as I started turning the dial on the lock the girl whose locker was next to mine said, "Hello."

I looked up at her and she just looked at me with large green eyes, then continued to stare at me as if patiently waiting for me to respond.

"Hi," I said after a pause.

She then gave me a small smile before turning back to her locker.

After stuffing my backpack into the locker and grabbing a notebook and pen I shut my locker. My locker-neighbor looked up at me again with the same small smile, "Bye," She said in a dreamy voice and then held her dark green-eyed gaze with mine until I answered awkwardly, "Bye."

She turned back to her locker again and I noticed that she had taped up a picture of the moon on her door already and was currently taping up little stars around it.

Then went to my first class, English. I took a seat on the side closest to the door and near the back. Apart from a blonde girl with glasses sitting in the front row there was no one else here yet. The room slowly started to fill and the seat next to me was taken by, yet another, blonde girl, but this one was all dolled up, hair done "just-so" and makeup expertly applied, she was busy chatting with another girl and guy that sat as near to her as they could.

The bell was just about to ring when the teacher came in followed by a few stragglers, one of which was Peet. I quickly looked down at my desk, not wanting him to know that I saw him.

I could feel his eyes on me and then I could just tell that they went to the seat in front of me, that was where he sat. I heard his friend that I had come in with him give a whine from the desk he had chosen in the back of the room, "No fair, Peet. You can't leave me to sit by myself." I looked back at his friend and recognized him as that guy who had fallen in front of me.

The class laughed and the teacher was quick to call everything to order, "Never fear, I will be the one deciding the seating charts and I will be the only one who can change it."

A few of the students groaned at this, figuring that they wouldn't be able to sit by friends.

He was twisted in his seat, leaning against the bar that connected the seat to the desk, he looked back at me.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi."

The teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Mitchell started handing out the text books.

"We just keep running into each other don't we?" He asked teasingly.

I kept my gaze on the dry erase board and don't answer him.

"So," He said, obviously not taking the hint that I didn't want to talk to him, "What do you think of our fair school?"

"Quiet down, I'll do roll call and then I'll give you your seating assignment," The teacher said and the class quieted down.

He started going down the list, when I answered for "Katniss Everdeen", Peet looked back at me.

"You have a nice name," He said giving me a wink.

"Um, thanks," I said uncertainly, was he teasing, I had never had someone compliment my name before.

"You go by Kat?" He asked.

"Please No Talking," Mr. Mitchell said loudly, before continuing on. I looked up in disbelief when I heard that someone's name was actually Glimmer, the girl next to me raised her hand slightly and said, "Here," with an overly sugared voice.

After Peet put his hand in the air when "Peeta Mellark" was called, he looked back at me.

"So, where'd you move here from?" He asked, keeping his voice quieter so Mitchell wouldn't hear.

"North of here."

"How far north?" He asked.

"Far," I answered simply as Mr. Mitchell finished roll and told everyone to stand up.

Peet stood and came next to me, "Are you trying to be mysterious?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I just don't like personal questions."

I was called to sit in the front row and was next to the girl that had arrived before me.

"Hi," She said quietly to me as I sat down.

"Hi."

I smirked slightly to myself when I heard that Peeta Mellark's seat was in the back on the opposite side from me.

The lesson was filled with going over the curriculum and Mr. Mitchell was quick to mention that he hated spelling errors and that if anyone used "text talk" on a paper it would receive an automatic Fail.

"You need to spell the words out, it is the English language and not something for you to butcher with your LOLs and OMGs."

Several students sniggered at his comment.

I was quick to leave the room after we were dismissed and dropped my new text books in my locker, exchanging another round of awkward hellos and byes with my locker-neighbor before going to Math.

Peet's friend slipped into the classroom right as the teacher was closing the door.

"Try to be on time, please Mr?"

"Finn," Peet's friend said as he walked towards a seat in the back and was greeted, rather obnoxiously in my opinion, by a few people who were obviously friends.

Math passed much like the class before, during roll call I heard my locker-neighbor's dreamy voice answer to Annie Cresta, she was sitting a few seats behind me.

In the Civics after that I was almost falling asleep listening to Mr. Heavensbee mono-toned voice.

Next came Health class that would alternate with Gym class, the girl that sat next to me in English class was in the class with me, when she saw me she came over and sat next to me. She gave me a small smile and then looked forward, during roll call I found out her name was Madge Undersee. We were shown where to meet on gym days and shown the locker rooms where we got our gym locker assignments. When class was dismissed, Madge came up to me, "Do you have lunch now?"

I nodded.

"Can I sit with you?"

Taken by surprise that she would even _want_ to sit with me I said, "Sure."

She followed me to my locker to put my stuff away.

"Hi Madge," Annie, my locker-neighbor said. She had been standing in front of her locker, absent-mindedly braiding her hair.

"Hi Annie."

Annie then looked at me with her small smile, "Hi."

I managed to give her a half smile and said my own, "Hi," to her.

As soon as I shut my locker Annie looked over at us again, "Bye."

"Bye," Both Madge and I said before leaving. I looked back at Annie, she was back to braiding a small braid in her hair and I could hear her start humming a random tune as we walked away, I couldn't help but be a little curious about her, was she really always like this or was she just stoned or something? She seemed like she was in her own little world and would momentarily step out of it to talk to someone as needed, but would then step right back into her daydream.

We got our food and walked out to the common area, Madge pointed to a table away from the crowd, "We can sit there."

Little else was said for the whole lunch period apart from us finding out that we shared the next class, Biology together and also our last class of the day, Art.

While we were waiting for Biology to start both Madge and I sat quietly, her looking through her notebook and I was absentmindedly staring over at the "Lab" area of the class room that was separated by a low wall from the teacher's and the students' desks.

I heard someone sit behind me and give a little cough, I noticed Madge look up and give a little smile to whomever it was, probably one of her friends, and then look back down at her notebook.

"Hi Madge."

Recognizing the voice, I turn and see Peet grinning at me, "Hey Kat."

I turn back around, he keeps grinning at me, like he's teasing me. There were several other desks open, why did he have to chose the seat right behind me? I don't understand why he seems to go out of his way to bug _me_.

"You'll have to help convince her that I'm nice," I heard Peet tell Madge.

I was saved from any further conversation by the teacher coming in and calling everyone attention to him.

The introduction to this class was a little more interesting than the others, we still went over all the same stuff like curriculum and grade scales, but Mr. Beetee had little stories of past experience to add when he was talking about safety in the lab; he's seen things blown up, melted and on fire. It made for at least a slightly more interesting class than the ones before it.

"Any one caught messing around in the lab will have to sit in the 'dunce seat'," And he motioned to a stool next to his desk, "For the rest of the class. If you make a habit out it, I will remove you from my class."

I could feel Peet's breath as he whispered to me, "He's not kidding. My brother got kicked out of this class mid-semester, he had to take it all over again with a different teacher the next semester... And I heard if you fall asleep he'll hit his desk with a metal rod to wake you up."

The back of my neck tingled where his breath had hit me and I did my best to ignore the sensation, especially since Mr. Beetee was looking over at us, or at Peet rather. He continued to look at Peet for a while before saying, "Well, I wanted to make sure you were done talking before I continued. So you are done talking and ready to listen?"

"Yes, sir," Peet said from behind me.

Mr. Beetee turned to look at the rest of the students, "I do not like to be interrupted. I expect you all to listen because if it wasn't something you needed to know then I would not be saying it."

At the end of class I was quick to leave the classroom, I mumbled a "Bye" to Madge.

I made my way towards my locker to dump the text book we had gotten from Biology, have it join the others that were stacking up in my locker.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get away from me." I had been more focused on where I was going and not running into anyone that I jumped and let out an embarrassing gasp when Peet's voice came from right next to me.

He gave a little laugh, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Scowling I face forward again and keep walking; he falls into step beside me, hands in his pockets and backpack laced over one shoulder, looking completely at ease.

"Why are you following me?"

"Technically I'm not following, I'm walking next to you," He said, acting like he was so clever.

I decided that it was best to just ignore him, anything I said only seemed to encourage him.

"Can I carry your books?"

I had to let out a laugh and looked at him as if he were crazy, did he seriously just ask to carry my books for me? That is one of the cheesiest things. Gale and Thom would be laughing their butts off if they heard.

"What's so funny?" He asked his eyes seemed to get a little brighter and he smiled as if me laughing at his expense was the greatest thing ever.

I just shook my head and didn't answer. As we walked down the hall he kept sending me side glances, which I kept ignoring.

I got to my locker and opened it while Peet leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"Excuse me, Peeta," Annie's dreamy voice came from behind, "That's my locker."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Annie," Peet said stepping aside.

"That's alright," She said vaguely, "You didn't know."

"How are you doing?" He asked her, "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was nice," She then turned attention to inside her locker, the whole door of her locker was covered with stars.

Peet moved around to my other side, resting his hand on the top of my locker door casually.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Don't you have another class to get to?" I asked him with a sigh, "Or someone else to annoy."

"Annoy?" He asked bringing his hand up to his heart dramatically, "Am I annoying you? I was trying to be charming."

"I don't think your annoying, Peeta," Annie said from my other side before closing her locker and saying to both of us, "Bye."

I fight not to laugh or smile, "Just go to your own class."

"How do you know we don't have the next class together?"

"We don't," I said assuredly. My next class was French 2 and most freshmen, if taking French would be in French 1. Thom had signed up for French last year in 8th grade, and Gale, Thom and I had synced our schedules so we had every class together, so that meant that Gale and I had to take French lessons also.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," He said leaning closer to me teasingly.

Peet's friend, Finn came jumping over and practically tackled Peet, he looked over at me, "Hey Kitty Cat. How's the day treating you?"

"Don't call me that," I told him firmly, then I yanked my locker door out of Peet's grasp, closed my locker and walked away.

French class seemed to drag on, our teacher, Mr. Crane said (in French) that he would be speaking very little English in the class… Or I think that was what he said. There were mostly sophomores and a few juniors in the class and I was reliefed that they seemed to know even less French than me.

Then in Civics I practically fell asleep listening to the mono-toned Mr. Heavensbee.

I could faintly see the light at the end of the tunnel as I sat down at the same long table as Madge for Art, my last class. On each of the three long tables there was an assortment of colored pencils, markers and crayons; I felt as if I were in elementary school.

The two of us were quiet for a while, Madge was doodling on the corner of her notebook. She looked up at me rather suddenly, "Peet is really nice, you know. He was one of the only ones to talk to me when I first came here at the end of last year."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, the reason I didn't mind sitting with Madge wasn't really a "talker", until now, she had yet to speak unnecessarily.

"I just want him to leave me alone."

She didn't say anything else on the matter and I didn't either. Annie walked in and sat across from us with as she said, "Hello."

Her eyes turned and looked up at both of us as we greeted her, then she reached for some of the colored pencils and started drawing on the back of her notebook.

When Peet walked through the art room door I saw Madge's eyes flick to me but she didn't say anything to me but said "Hello," to him as he took a seat next to me.

"Mine if I sit here?" He asked and I knew he was talking to me.

"Sit wherever you want," I said shrugging with indifference.

"How was your summer Madge?" He asked, "Didn't see you around much."

"I don't like the beach," She answered shyly, adding that "I don't tan I just turn red."

"Are you going to the bonfire this Friday?" He asked, "Sun will be down, so you can't get a sunburn," He added with a smile.

She gave a shrug and blushed slightly, "Probably not."

"It'll be fun you should go, and talk Kat into going also."

"Doesn't sound like my sort of thing," I said rather sharply.

"So what would your 'sort of thing' be?"

"There you go with your questions again," I said with an eye roll.

"There you go avoiding them again," He was quick to say in mocking tone.

I didn't answer him and I hardly even know what I would've said, I used to like doing outdoorsy stuff, canoeing, hiking, camping, and things along those lines, but I can't do those here, here I can only walk along a crowded beach or walk around the neighborhoods.

Our teacher Ms. Portia came in, she had a slight hippie vibe, her long dark hair hung down her back in waves and wore a long cotton tunic over light khakis. She spoke with a light voice as she told us about some of the projects she had planned and assured us that it wasn't about being the best artist, she just wanted to see us be creative. Halfway through class she told us to use the rest of the time free drawing.

"I'll expect you to have something to hand in at the end of class, so stay focused," She said and then set piles of drawing paper on each table.

Peet reached forward right away and grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed one to each Annie, Madge and I and then settled back into his chair with his own sheet.

"What are you going to draw?" He asked.

"The sun," Annie said promptly.

Madge and I both shrugged, both Madge (being ever so slightly more social than me or more friendly anyway) asked, "What about you?"

"What do you think I should draw, Kat?" He asked.

I looked over at him in annoyance, "Whatever you want."

"Can I draw you?"

"No," I snapped, was he serious?

Madge looked at me and then Peet with a small smile, as if amused by something, which caused me to scowl more.

I started drawing the only thing I really knew how to draw (besides stick figured people) and that was the woods… well a few simply drawn trees and grass.

Annie had gotten up to ask for a yellow and orange highlighter from Ms. Portia and her paper now was practically glowing iridescently from the other side of the table.

I glanced over at Peet's paper, just to make sure he _wasn't _drawing me. I actually did something of a double-take, he could draw really well. So realistic. In the time that it had taken me to draw my (embarrassingly) simple trees, he had drawn a beach - a beautiful beach, judging by the colors he was currently using to fill in the sky, it was at sunset. I was too impressed to look away and he soon looked up at me.

"How did you just do that?" I couldn't help but ask, "You _just_ drew that?"

He smiled and I noticed his face flushed a little as he said, "Yeah."

"It's good," I mumble and quickly turn my focus back to my paper.

"Thanks."

A few moments later he grabbed a new sheet of paper then he twisted his body away from me, blocking me from seeing his paper.

I kept telling myself that I didn't care what he was drawing and I continued adding more pathetically drawn trees to my paper until the final bell rang. I dropped my drawing off at the teachers desk on my way out. Once out the door I hear him hurrying up behind me.

"Well you survived your first day," He said as he started walking next to me.

I looked over at him dubiously, "Yeah, one day down, how many left?"

"It's not so bad… And you already know someone, a charming someone, in at least three of your classes."

I roll my eyes, "I can't imagine who you mean," I say sarcastically as we reach my locker.

Peet leaned up against the locker next to mine just as he had done before, I can feel his eyes on my face as I start to stuff my things into my backpack.

I look up with a notebook in hand, "Are you just going to stand and watch me?"

He chuckled, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don' t do it," I said sharply.

"Excuse me, Peeta," Annie said from behind him.

"Sorry, Annie," He laughed stepped back, "Your sun looked very nice."

"Thank you, that was nice of you to say," She said opening her locker, "Yours looked nice too… I'm sure he would draw a nice picture of you, Katniss."

My face heated up and a looked quickly into my locker and grabbed my backpack having to give it a tug to get it out of the locker and then I slung it onto my back, "I've got to get going," I started shuffling away, "Bye."

"Bye," Came Annie's voice dreamily from behind me.

"Yeah, I need to go find my brother before he leaves without me," He said walking next to me, he seemed almost nervous for a second, then he reached into his notebook for a folded sheet of paper, "Here."

I slowly reached out and took it from him, my eyes narrowed in confusion. I recognized it at the paper from the art room as I opened it up, he had drawn a large single red rose, I stared at it for a moment before I started laughing.

"You are so cheesy!" I said laughing and gave his arm a small shove.

He pretended to be thrown of balance, making me roll my eyes and I tried to fight the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. He drew me a rose?! Gale and Thom wouldn't believe this if I told them, I don't think I ever could, it's too embarrassing.

"Your welcome," He said grinning, then he gave me a small wave, "See you tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a half hearted wave before walking away.

Once I was out of the school I felt relief wash over me. First day done.

**A/N: Hope you like my version of Annie, I kind of imagine her as a cross between Luna Lovegood and a (shall we say) excentric girl I went to high school with.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a word if you can spare the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Saturday! Thanks for the reviews! **

Miss. Trinket was waiting outside for me and as soon as I got in she started peppering me with questions about my day. When I stopped answering her she stopped asking.

Prim wasn't going to be done with school for an hour and Miss. Trinket dropped me off at the house before leaving to run some errands before her school let out.

I dumped my backpack on the ground of my room, after being cooped up in classrooms I needed to get outside, I decided to go to the beach for a quick swim, if I hurried I bet that I would beat the other school kids there. I slipped into my suit and grabbed a towel.

There were a few surfers out but the beach wasn't crowded at all. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the sun on my face for a moment before jumping into the waves. I stayed a little ways out from the beach floating on my back and tried to erase my mind from the day. When I noticed more activity on the beach I took that as my cue to leave, I had been around crowds all day in school and I wanted nothing more than to be alone.

I swam back to shore and found my towel. I started walking back while I dried myself off

"You know," A voice said from behind me, "I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me if you keep turning up like this."

I know it's Peet's voice, I squeeze my eyes closed for a second while thinking "Shit!"

I slowly turn around, "I was just leaving."

"Why?" He asked laughing, "Come on, we were just going to start a game of volleyball, you should join us." He reached out to grab my hand or arm and I quickly stepped away from him shaking my head.

"I don't want to," I tell him.

"You don't have to play, just come and meet some people."

"I don't want to," I said more firmly taking another step away.

"Why?" He asked, looking somewhat bewildered.

I take another step backwards, "I'm not one for crowds," I said lamely.

He looks amused by my comment and I turned around and walked away. I wish that I had wrapped my towel around my waist or had shorts on, I felt completely exposed in just my swimsuit. It would seem so obvious if I moved my towel from my shoulder now. And at least it was a one piece and not a bikini.

I was almost home when he came running up to me.

"Well, we don't have to be around a crowd… we could hang out just us."

I laughed before I could stop my self, he was ridiculously persistent.

He took my laughter as encouragement and took my hand and gave it a playful pull, "Come on."

I was shaking my head 'no' and he looked at me pleadingly, "Please?"

He looked so pathetic.

My resolve was breaking, "Well, what would we even do?"

His jaw dropped slightly, he probably hadn't expected me to give in, "Oh God, whatever you want," He said breathlessly.

I was regretting my choice to hang out with him, I don't want him to think that it's a date or something, and it will only encourage him to bother me more at school.

"I really just want to be alone, I think," I said backing away again pulling my hand free from his.

"No, wait," He said quickly, "We could grab something to eat, go surfing, swim, Frisbee, fly a kite, whatever" he was rattling off, "Anything you want to do… we could see a movie."

I gave a short laugh at his reaction.

"Sorry," He said laughing at him self a little, "I just- I can't believe you agreed."

I raised an eyebrow, "This isn't a date."

"Understood," He said with a smile, "So what _do_ you want to do on this 'non-date'?"

He was teasing me.

"How about a just small walk?" I asked uncertainly, then looked over at him when he didn't answer right away.

He was staring at me with a huge grin on his face, then he laughed, "You realize that you could suggest jumping off a cliff and I'd agree don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't give me any ideas, might be the only way to get rid of you."

He laughed again, "You can't get rid of me _that_ easy."

I couldn't help but laugh, I shook my head in disbelief that this guy was actually saying these things, to _me_!

"Um, I'm gonna go grab some clothes," I said and motioned to the back of my house.

His eyes went to the back of the house and I could just tell that he was committing it to his memory.

"Yeah," He said unable to stop the huge grin on his face, "I need to tell my friends I won't be in the game… I'll meet you back here in 5?"

I nodded and turned to walk away.

"Don't try to stand me up now," He called after me.

Why did I agree to go?

I reasoned that once Peet notices how cross and sullen I am, then he won't want to be around me any more; that was bound to happen, he was one of the 'glass-is-half-full' type of people and I am (often blatantly) not one of those people.

Once inside my room I pulled a tank top and pair of cotton shorts over my swimsuit, then smeared some sunscreen on my face before heading back down the stairs. I stopped mid-way down, I could hear Miss. Trinket talking to Peet… inside.

What did he just walk into the house and make himself at home?

I slowly stepped into the living room where the voices were coming from.

"Well you just let me know if you need anything," Miss. Trinket was telling him. Prim was sitting on the arm of the sofa while Peet sat in an arm-chair.

Miss. Trinket looked up, "Katniss, you shouldn't leave your friend outside to wait for you," She gave me her 'scolding' look, "For heavens sake, invite them in for at least water… especially in this heat."

"Yeah, Kat," Prim said with a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

"We were just going to go for a walk," Peet said standing up.

"Do you have your phone, Katniss?" Miss. Trinket asked.

I groaned, I had no pockets in these shorts and I didn't want to have to carry it, "No. I don't need it. I won't be long."

Miss. Trinket sighed and looked up to the ceiling as if I were trying her patience, "Well, just be sure to be home well before dinner… Would you like to join us for dinner, Peet?"

His eyes looked over at me, he was clearly enjoying this, I gave him a scowl which made him turn back to Miss. Trinket, "Thank you. But I don't believe that I can."

"Come on," I said walking past everyone to get to the door, unable to resist as I walked past Prim (still wearing that 'cat-that-ate-the-canary' grin) I gave her a little push off the arm of the sofa, she fell off onto the cushions laughing, "Hey!"

I could hear Peet coming up behind me but didn't stop to wait until we were at the gate to get to the beach.

"Sorry," He said to me, not bothering to hide the amusement from his face, "I was waiting by the pool and your sister saw me and invited me in."

I just rolled my eyes again, "Whatever… Sorry you had to deal with Trinket."

He looked at me questioningly, so I clarify, "Miss. Trinket, the housekeeper… she's a bit much."

He smiled, amused at my comment, "It's fine."

"She drives me crazy," I mumbled.

"I bet."

I turned and started walking down the beach and Peet was quick to fall into step beside me. I kept my gaze a head of us, trying not to over think my current situation, it was just walk, nothing more. From the corner of my eye I could see that Peet kept looking at me.

"Stop looking at me," I finally snapped.

He didn't say anything but kept his eyes forward, I looked over at him and could was smiling, clearly amused by something.

"How can you smile so much?" I asked, trying (and failing) not to sound _too _cross.

He looked over at me, still smiling, "I guess it's easy to smile around you."

I scoffed in disbelief, "Right, because my personality is so freakin' sunny." I kicked at a little tuft of grass poking out through the sand, "Stop saying stuff like that."

"Like what?" He asked, grinning wider, clearly making fun of me.

I scowled at him, "You know what," I looked forward, "It's ridiculous."

He gave me a nudge with his elbow, "OK, well you're quick to tell me what I shouldn't do… What _should_ I do?"

I looked over at him but didn't know how to answer.

After receiving no reply Peet suddenly fell to his knees and grabbed my hand, dramatically (and loudly) said, "Oh, Katniss Everdeen, just tell me what you wish me to do and I shall do it!"

"Be quiet," I hissed trying to pull my hand away from him. People were staring.

"If it's my silence that you wish," He said, with even more loud dramatic flare, "Then my silence you shall have."

I yanked my hand away, "Your dumb." I gave him a hard shove to the shoulder, causing him to fall over.

As I walked away I heard him coming after me.

True to his word he walked silently next to me. The longer we walked the more he seemed to fidget, like he was going crazy not being able to talk.

After about five minutes of walking he tapped my shoulder, looking over at him he started gesturing towards a little beach shack and then to me and him and then back to the beach shack.

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness, "You can talk, OK."

He grinned, "Would you like to grab something to drink?"

I shook my head no, I didn't have any money on me and I was not going to allow him to buy me anything… this isn't a date.

"Mind if I get something then?"

I wasn't going to forbid him from getting something to drink, I shrugged.

I sat on a little bench while he waited in line.

He came back with two cups in his hands. I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't want anything."

"You would've changed your mind, besides, who can resist lemonade."

With a scoff of disapproval I took the cup from him.

He immediately took a seat right next to me on the bench and his arm was casually draped over the back of the bench… to close to my shoulders.

I leaned forward, moving away from his arm, "Can't we keep walking?"

"If that's what you want."

I stood up and he followed.

"So," Peet said, taking full advantage of the fact that I said he could talk again, "How do you like our fair city?"

I shrugged, "It's OK, I guess."

"Just OK, what more could you want? We've got sunshine, clean beaches and people full of charm."

"Full of something alright," I mumble sarcastically.

He laughed, fully enjoying me making fun of him, "What do you have against us Californians?"

I looked over at him, "I have nothing against Californians… it's the southern part that I just don't… get along with."

He perked up slightly, as if just discovering a fascinating fact, "Oh," He gave me a smile, "I have another piece of the Kat puzzle… Your from Northern California?"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that he thought me a puzzle, "Yep."

"Annie moved from San Fran a few years ago," He told me, "Where abouts are you from?"

"Small town about an hour or so north of there."

"On the coast?" He asked.

"Inland," I said simply, "Why are you so curious?"

He shrugged, "Just want to know… Feel free to ask me questions if you want." He gave me a teasing grin.

"Are you always so inquisitive?"

He just shrugged, "Must just be something about you."

"Right," I say with sarcastic disbelief.

"So did your parents switch jobs or something?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and subconsciously tightened the muscles in my shoulders and neck. Him and his stupid questions; I was not going to talk about my Dad and I was especially not going to talk about Mom. I quietly scoffed at the thought, then grumbled, "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you want to tell me."

He proceeded to tell me how his Dad ran a restaurant chain that had a few locations in the southwestern states, I actually recognize the name as one Trinket orders from often. Instead of grounding them, his Dad would give him and his brothers work as dishwashers on weekends.

"Do you surf?" He asked me as we walked passed a group of surfers walking past with their boards.

I shook my head, "I have a few times one summer… a few years ago." My Dad had surfed some and wanted to teach us but my Mom said we had to be 12 before she'd let us learn. So the summer after my twelfth birthday Dad took me out a few times during a trip to the beach but he died the following winter in a car accident and we never took the trip to the beach after that.

"I'll bet you'd pick it up pretty easy," Peet said, referring to surfing, "Fall months usually have some good waves… We'll have to get you onto a board."

I gave an indifferent shrug; when I had been younger I had been so excited to learn how to surf but I haven't even thought about it for a while.

"Maybe this weekend sometime?" He asked, the hopeful note in his voice obvious.

"I dunno."

"Come on, you live right on the beach, you can't _not_ know how to surf. You can borrow my old board."

"You're awfully persistent."

He smiled in a self-satisfied way, "Well, my persistence paid off once, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me now."

I scowled at him knowing he was right.

We walked in silence for another minute before he asked again, "So… Maybe this weekend then?"

"_Maybe_," I said dismissively.

"Like _maybe_ Saturday morning at 8?"

"Maybe."

"And maybe we could grab some lunch afterwards."

"It's not-" I started with a scowl on my face but he interrupted and finished my sentence for me.

"It's not a date," He deadpanned.

My scowl deepened.

His face broke out into a wide grin, "Relax." He gave my arm a soft nudge with his.

Against my will, I felt myself relax slightly… Which then caused me to huff in annoyance of myself.

"So… Maybe?"

The corner of my mouth lifted in a small smirk, "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reading, I'm glad that it seems to be well received.**

When we got back to my gate after our walk, I quickly walked away with a wave over my shoulder, "Bye."

I hadn't wanted to even give him a chance of a hug.

"See you tomorrow," He said from behind me.

When I got inside I found Prim standing by the window, she had watched my good-bye wave and chided me for not at least looking at him when I said good-bye.

"You practically ran inside," She said with an eye roll.

Once she was done lecturing me she wanted the details.

"We just walked and he talked," I said as I walked upstairs, she followed.

"What did he talk about?"

I shrugged, "His family and stuff like that."

She took a seat on my bed and kept asking me questions.

I kept giving her vague details and started pulling my books and notebook out of my backpack, a few teachers had given out a few simple assignments, mostly to "see where everyone is" in their words.

I grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel, Prim had gotten up and was looking at my textbooks.

"What is this?" She asked. I looked over and saw her holding Peet's picture from Art class.

"Nothing… It's from Art class," I snatched it away from her.

"It's really good," She said watching me as I stuffed it into a drawer on my desk, "Who drew it?"

I shrugged, "I'm going to take a shower now." I gave her a pointed stare, waiting for her to leave.

"It's initialed 'PM'."

"What's Peet's last name?" She asked grinning.

"Out!" I said again.

"It was Peet wasn't it?" She said, not budging from my bed.

Giving in I said in a huff, "Yes."

Prim's smile got bigger for a second before it turn to scowl as she stood up with her hands on her hips, "Well you probably scared him off after today."

When I tell her that he might help me surf this weekend Prim's face lit up, so I quickly added, "But it's not a date or anything."

"Uh huh," Prim said with obvious disbelief.

"Out!" I said again, shooing her out.

When she finally left I got the picture back out of my desk and looked at it, I had just glanced at it when he first gave it to me, it was so detailed and the dark red shading on the petals was so perfect it looked real, despite being drawn by colored pencils.

I placed it back in the top drawer of my desk.

Why me?

I once had a boy try to kiss me in third grade and I kneed him (you know, _there_). I had told Thom and Gale, expecting them to rally with me to bring further hell down on the boy, but when I told them what I did to him they both groaned in empathy for the boy and Thom told me that he had suffered enough. Suffice it to say that no other boys caused me any trouble since then.

It just didn't make sense for someone like Peet to like me.

Peet seems so, _nice_… to nice to be interested in me. He's the type that makes easy friends and probably has dozens, I have had a total of two friends my entire life, and never saw the need for more… but it had been fun hanging out with Peet, I'm sure that I spent most of the time with a scowl on my face but looking back it had been fun. I never would've thought that I would have thing to talk about with a guy like Peet… Granted, I didn't do a lot of the talking, it was mostly Peet… but still I had participated a small amount.

To my relief Prim didn't make any mention of Peet or his picture throughout dinner. Though Miss. Trinket apparently had told Uncle Haymitch about my lack of cooperation when it came to my cell-phone because before leaving the table after dinner, Uncle said to me in a bored tone, "It's a good idea to keep your cell with you, Katniss." I then caught him send a scowl in the direction of the kitchen door where Miss. Trinket was probably standing. Prim sat in my room afterwards and tried to pry whatever other details she could from me before I shooed her out again so I could do my homework.

In English class the next day I was just sitting down next to Madge when Peet walked in with Finn trailing behind him, Finn's light red hair was tousled and he was yawning as if he had just woken up.

Peet walked past my desk and said, "Hi," to both Madge and I.

Finn gave him a little shove from behind to keep him moving, as he passed by us he said in a deep voice, "Ladies," and gave us a nod.

Madge's cheeks flushed a light red and she let out a giggle as the two boys found their desks.

When class was over Peet found his way next to me and walked me to my locker, he was telling me how he had gotten his old board out and cleaned it up.

"It'd a good board, I got it when I was younger so it should be a manageable size for you."

I gave him a side glance, "Don't forget that I said 'Maybe'."

He looked over at me, absolutely crestfallen.

I gave him a half-smile, indicating that (maybe) I was joking.

He flicked the end of my braid, "I know where you live now and I wouldn't be above getting your sister to let me in…_She_ likes me."

"She likes everyone."

Annie was standing by her locker and looked up when we arrived, "Hello, Katniss. Hello, Peeta."

"Hi," both Peet and I said.

Peet stood behind me while I opened my locker, I looked over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your class?"

"Do you ask out of concern for me or are you trying to _subtly_ get me to leave?" He teases.

I looked back at my locker, I tried to sound annoyed (while fighting a smile), "Whatever."

Annie closed her locker, holding her Math book and was watching the both of us with a look of mild interest.

There was a slight pause then Peet said, "Well, it won't due to have you worrying over me being late to my next class… so I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said not turning around.

I grabbed my Math book and shut my locker when I saw that Annie was still standing next to me, apparently waiting to walk to class with me.

Finn was arriving just as we were, he took a step back and held the door for us, while giving a dramatic bow, "After you ladies."

I rolled my eyes and Annie simply said, "Thank you, Finnick."

I cursed the lack of seating chart in this class as Annie sit next to me and Finn behind her.

Annie kept looking at me until I finally I had ask, "What?" I'm sure I sounded 'snappish' but I tried not to be _too _rude.

"Oh,," She said, "I was just thinking about you and Peeta."

Taken completely by surprise I felt a warmth flush onto my cheeks.

"You two are cute together," She finished mildly, as if she were commenting on the weather.

The warmth that was on my cheeks flushed all over my face and neck. I brought my hands to my face in disbelief that she had just said that and with Finn, Peet's friend right behind her, able to hear her just as well as I could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," She said after she noticed my blush.

I don't know why exactly but I just burst into laughter, it might have been to hide my real embarrassment from this whole situation, this whole ridiculous situation, or it might have been because of the complete randomness of Annie is almost becoming entertaining.

What surprised me more was when Annie started laughing.

We were sent out to the hall to 'compose ourselves' before we could return to class.

Annie settled down immediately, after we stepped into the hall and she looked over at me, "Your laugh is so contagious."

She then looked forward and took a deep breath in and then exhaled, "OK," She said, "I'm ready."

I came back in a second later and avoided Finn's eyes for the whole class. Annie completely dropped the subject, or maybe forgot about it, and was acting like nothing had happened.

When Madge and I walked into Biology after lunch Mr. Beetee directed us to sit in the Lab area. Madge chose a table and I sat across from her looking around the table and on the nearby shelves.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today," Madge says looking through the class curriculum.

"We're having an introduction to the Lab today," Mr. Beetee answered from his desk.

The class started filling up, I overheard that 'Glimmer' girl saying to her friend, "Ew, I hope we don't have to dissect something today."

A quiet boy stepped up to our table and asked if he could sit with us Madge nodded and I didn't make any objections, he took a seat next to Madge.

The three of us sat in silence.

"Saved me a seat?" Peet asked, breaking the silence, as he pulled the chair out from next to me.

"No," I say quickly.

"Well then, _may_ I sit here?" He asked.

"No one else is," I say, adding a shrug to prove my indifference.

The table fell back into silence after he sat down but it only lasted for a moment.

"Hey Boggs, I saw your project made it to the state science fair over the summer," Peet said.

Boggs must be the guy sitting next to Madge because he looked up from his notebook, "Oh, um, yes. I came in fourth place."

"Wow," Peet says, impressed, "That's awesome."

"Thanks," Boggs said, obviously a little surprised.

Mr. Beetee began the class by showing us where supplies are and then reiterated some of the safety rules.

"For the majority of Labs you will work with a partner. I hope you picked your seats well because that will be your seat for every Lab and the person you are sitting next to will be your partner."

Why didn't I sit next to Madge, why?!

I look over at Peet who was laughing.

"Stop looking like this is the worse thing ever," He quietly teased nudging me.

I scoffed.

"You know," Peet started, "As my Lab partner, I think it's a good idea for me to have your number… Just in case, you know."

"Mr. Mellark," Mr. Beetee's voice rang out from right behind us, "I told you yesterday that I didn't like being interrupted."

"Sorry, Mr. Beetee."

I kept my gaze on my notebook in front of me while Mr. Beetee continued giving Peet a look of obvious disapproval. He had better not act like this everyday, I didn't want to fail any Labs because of him.

Peet remained quiet for the rest of the class up until the bell rang and he let out a sigh of relief.

As everyone was getting up I looked over at Peet, "You better not goof off every class. I don't want be doing Labs by myself because your in the 'dunce seat'."

The look of surprise on his face quickly changed to amusement, "I promise you, Kat, that I will be nothing but studious in _this class_," putting extra emphasis on 'this class'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had hopes of posting this chapter days ago but day-to-day life intervened. I shan't bore you with the horrific details of how my 2 and 3 year olds (going on 3 and 16 - *long sigh*) are deciding to not take naps any more, therefore limiting any time I have for anything other than hide and seek and stopping them from destroying anything they put their hands too... Instead I'll just remind you that I still do not own Hunger Games and let you read on... please enjoy and review.**

Since moving here I've developed the habit of waking up with the sun, most mornings I enjoy it; having the house quiet, occasionally Uncle Haymitch will be up if he has a morning meeting in LA, but otherwise I have the house to myself for at least an hour every morning. But on Saturday having the extra time was nerve-racking. It was stupid to feel nervous, this wasn't a date. We are just hanging out together. I wish that I could just think of Peet as I would with Gale or Thom, I never got nervous or anything before hanging out with them, but I just can put Peet in the same category as them.

Throughout the week I practiced being aware of my balance, after years of hiking, tree climbing and the like I felt fairly confident in my center of gravity, but I still practiced (on my bedroom floor) going from laying down to crouching to standing. During the summer my Dad taught me I had gotten to standing a few times but that was so long ago, and that had been in a small bay away from real waves. Dad had wanted me to just focus on the balance of the board before I went into the waves.

I just hoped that I didn't smack my head on the board and look like a fool and a klutz.

I tried acting as if this were an ordinary morning, but my nerves stopped me from being able to focus on anything. Finally, not wanting to mill around the house any longer I decided to go out to the beach and wait for him, this would also prevent him from seeing Prim, Miss. Trinket or Uncle. I don't know what embarrassing things Uncle Haymitch would talk about or if he would say anything, Trinket would probably invite him to come back for dinner or something and Prim, who was still all giggles after Peet accepted her friend request on face book, would undoubtedly say something that would embarrass me.

So I sat on the beach, my arms wrapped around my knees and watched the waves roll in.

"Hey there beautiful!" Peet said as he plopped down in the sand right next to me, he stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned backwards on his elbows.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Beautiful?" He looked over at me with a teasing grin, "Why?"

I scoffed, "Just don't."

"OK, gorgeous."

"I'm leaving."

Peet laughed as I started standing up, "Don't you want to learn to surf?"

"I'm sure there's something on YouTube I can watch and figure it out."

Still laughing he jumped up, "OK, OK… _Kat_, are you ready?" Putting emphasis on my name.

"Yes, _Peet_," I said in a mocking tone.

"Feel free to call me whatever pet names come to mind."

I raised an eyebrow, "A few names for you come to mind but they aren't terms of endearment and I bet you wouldn't like them."

"Then please, spare me… Don't want to damage my ego."

I thought of a few replies I _could_ make, but he seems to enjoy it too much when I make fun of him, so I don't reply to that.

"Ready to begin then?" He asked nudging his shoulder to mine.

I nod.

"Let's move further down the beach… Prim has a friend over and I'd rather not have them for an audience."

He just smiles and agrees, he picks up his orange surfboard and a gray vinyl backpack.

"Oh and she tells me that you two are now facebook friends."

He grins, "Yes… I noticed that you're not on facebook."

I snort, "No… I see no point in it. I wish I could get Prim off of it."

"Don't you want to stay in touch with your friends back home?" He asks.

"My friends aren't really the facebook type either."

"The type?" He asks confused, but the smirk on his face tells me he's amused.

"I dunno," I said with a shrug, wishing that I hadn't started this conversation, "The type who thinks that everyone wants to know what they're thinking and doing during the day… It's just silly…. PLUS, I think it probably only makes it easier for stalkers."

Peet bursts into laughter.

"I'm serious! It's like people are wanting people to know _everything _about them. Stuff that, really, only stalkers want to know." Listening to Peet's continued laughter, I can't help but start to laugh, a little.

When we find a quiet spot we set our stuff down, Peet turns to me.

"Where'd you learn the first time?" He asks.

"Surfing?" I asked stupidly, what else would he be talking about?

He nods.

"My Dad taught me some when I was 12," I told him.

"Cool, my Dad taught me," He said, "My brothers too… My Dad says I was by far his best student… Still go's on about it."

I rolled my eyes at his lack of modesty.

He continued, "I'm the favorite son, you know… My brothers acknowledge this, I am the most handsome, talented and charming of the family."

I groan and take a few steps away from him.

"Hey, it's only the truth," He said walking after me, with a pompous tilt of his head he gave another sigh, "Yes, I know… It can be daunting being so near a guy so wonderful, but you will just have to control yourself."

I looked over at him with disbelief, I know (or hope) that he was joking but even then…

"Do you _want _me to leave?" I asked threateningly.

He breaks out of his pompously arrogant manner and gave me a teasing smile, "How about we get started?"

"Good idea," I said sarcastically.

"I'm full of good ideas."

"Do you know if your left or goofy footed?"

"What?"

"Which foot do you lead with?"

"Right I think," I said, trying to remember from when I was 12.

"Can I check?" He asked. The playfulness in his expression makes me distrust him

He gave a little laugh probably from my worried expression, "It's an easy test."

He circled around behind me, I started to turn with him, "Back to me. Even weight over your feet."

I did what he asked, feeling stupid, this is probably one of his jokes.

Then he said quickly, "Small push."

What?

He gave me a small shove from behind, not hard enough for me to fall over, just enough that I had to step forward to catch my balance.

"Your goofy footed."

"What?"

"You stepped forward with your right instead of your left, that's the foot you lead with," He said trying not to laugh, "I do too."

"Oh my God, it's a sign," I said sarcastically.

After all the teasing and dumb jokes, Peet actually turns out to be a good teacher, though I should never tell him that, his ego is big enough - I don' think that I could stand to be around him if he thought even more of himself.

We spent some time on the shore, he helped me get the feel and balance of the board. Then once we got in the water it took me probably a dozen tries before I could stand and glide with a low wave in the shallows. When I first fell I looked over at Peet, he was standing waist deep watching me, I expected him to laugh at me, but he just pointed out what I had done wrong and sent me back out.

He call out his advice like, "Keep your nose up," or "weight over the front leg or you'll cork." Occasionally he called out stupid things like, "You look cute when you fall," Which would infuriate me to no end and I'd scowl in his direction.

"Ready for a break?" He asked me after we'd been in the water a while.

"Sure," I said, the sun was almost straight above us I hadn't realized that so much time had passed

Once I sat down on the sand I realized how tired I was, I plop down by our things and lay my head back in the sand and cover my eyes with my forearm. I hear Peet sit next to me.

"It's fun isn't it?" He asked, "

"Yeah, it's great," I said, sitting up and looking out at the water, "I can't wait to get a real wave."

I look over at Peet, I hadn't even thanked him for teaching me or for letting me use his old board, "Thanks for the lesson."

His face brightened, "Your welcome… You're doing really well."

"I have a good teacher," The words tumbled out of my mouth without my permission.

Peet gave a dramatic gasp, "Was that just a compliment from Kat Everdeen?!"

"Don't let it go to your head," I mumbled.

"I'll be as humble as ever."

Peet pulled out two water bottles from his backpack and we sat side by side, taking long drinks from our waters.

Peet pointed out to the water while leaning towards me a little, "Watch and see where the wave starts gathering." He pointed to the bumps a long ways off shore, "Watch it as it comes in."

We watched wave after wave roll into the shore, there were some surfers off to our left taking in decent sized waves and I watched them for a while before looking over at Peet who had also been watching the surfers.

"How often do you surf?"

He looked over at me and shrugged, "Depends… Now that schools started, it'll probably only be weekends. When the waves are really good Finn likes to catch a few before school, he'll start pounding on my window before dawn to get me to join him."

"It'd be hard to go sit in school after that," I said.

He smiled at me, "Oh, I'll be sure to always get to my first class on time, I wouldn't want you worry about me." He stood up, "Come on, I'm starving," he said as he held his hand out to help me up.

His hand enclosed mine and he pulled me up with ease, "Do you like fish tacos? There's a good place just down a ways."

I nodded and pulled my hand away from his, "Sure."

"How about we continue tomorrow?"

I had sort of thought that this was a one time thing… I wanted to learn more, but…

"Um," I start.

Peet must have noticed my apprehension, he quickly added, "I could bring my board and we could try to go out a bit farther."

He gives me a grin and a nudge, "Come on… You can't pass up the opportunity to learn from such an awesome teacher."

I finally agreed, rolling my eyes, "Fine, tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be ready whenever you are."

We arrived at a little restaurant that was obviously popular with beach-goers judging by the crowd, most of the seating was outside on a large deck attached to a small building that housed the kitchen and a few in-door tables. Peet leaned his surfboard up against a rail that was holding several other surfboards.

"Do you want to grab a table, I'll grab some food, any preferences?"

I didn't want him to buy my food, if anything I should buy him lunch since he was the one teaching me.

"I can get the food," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Just go sit… I'll get a variety of stuff."

He walked away before I could say anything more, I scoffed and had a fleeting thought of just walking home but that seemed too extreme, plus that'd be awkward at our next meeting. So I went and picked a table, I sat facing the ocean, surfers dotted the waters.

It took several minutes for Peet to come back and I was almost falling into a daze watching the patterns of the waves.

I shook my head to wake it up, "It's so hypnotic watching the waves, I feel like I could fall asleep."

"Yeah, I sleep with my window open and the sound of the waves helps me fall asleep. I don't think I could fall asleep with out it now. And I know that after I stuff myself with these," He said motioning to a large platter filled with probably a dozen tacos, "I'll be ready for a nap."

"A nap?" I asked with a smirk, "What are you five?"

He laughed, "Just a quick power nap… You're welcome to join me."

"I'll pass, thanks," I deadpan.

He gives me a quick 'run-down' of the options available, there was probably a dozen or so tacos, with a range of toppings, red cabbage slaw with avocados, a spicy jalapeño and onion salsa, and one with iceberg and a mango chutney. The tacos were all crammed into one large basket and another held a mound of French fries with a large dish of catsup practically buried in the middle of the basket.

"Hey, Peet," A guy came up from behind and slapped him on the shoulder before joining us at our table. Once the shock of his sudden appearance wore off I recognized him from Math class, Darius, he was usually around Peet and Finn during school, his dark red hair sat mop like on his freckled face, he looked over at me and gave me a wide grin and a nod.

"Well hey there, Kitty Kat," Finn said as he reached over Peet to grab a French fry, he gave me a flirty grin, "How's the water treating you?"

"Don't call me that," I said with a scowl.

Completely undeterred by my scowl, Finn slips into the chair across from me, "Yeah, I think you're a bit more of a wild Kat then anything." Resting on his elbows he leaned towards me, giving me what he would probably call 'sexy eyes'.

Peet gives a scoff and gives Finn a kick on the leg.

I reached and grabbed another French fry and dipped in the catsup before flinging it at him. Nailed him right in the forehead. The fry fell but the glob of catsup was slowly sliding down his forehead.

I wish I could've kept my face scowling, I was able to bite back laughter, but I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk on my face as Finn was momentarily shocked.

Peet and Darius both started laughing.

"Aww," I said sarcastically, "Poor Finnick, probably worried he isn't pretty anymore."

"Oh I'm not worried, I think we all know that there's no changing my God-given beauty," Finn said, then ran his hand up his forehead, smearing the catsup up into his hair, making the front of his hair stand on end, "But I'm flattered that _you_ think I'm pretty."

"You would think it's a compliment to be called a pretty-boy," I said with an eye roll, I was having trouble looking at him with out laughing because of his catsup hair, it reminded me of 'Something About Mary' when Mary smeared… um, hair gel, in her hair.

"Come on Finn, let's get," Darius said standing up he looked at Peet, "See you for the afternoon waves?"

Peet nodded.

Darius looked at me, "See ya around, Kat."

"Will you be joining the fun this evening?" Finn asked me.

Tonight was the bonfire.

I shook my head.

Finn looked at Peet then back at me, "Well… I'll see you in school then Katniss," He said rather formally but still with a humorous glint in his eye.

After they had gone Peet tried to talk me into going to their stupid bonfire thing.

Exasperated I said, "Peet, I see enough of them at school… I don't want to have to see them on the weekends too."

"You don't mind seeing _me_ on the weekends."

"I'm starting to mind right now," I said sharply.

"Didn't you have stuff like this at your old school?"

I scoffed, "No… we were taught to _not_ to play with matches and start gigantic fires."

"But didn't they have something similar? You know, celebrate the first weekend of the school year."

"If they did we never went. Thom and Gale aren't into the whole socializing thing either."

"Who're Thom and Gale?"

"My friends back home, we were all antisocial together," I said jokingly.

Peet picked up another taco and I followed his example, when I had first seen the basket of tacos I didn't think we would come close to finishing them, but even as I finish off my third taco I'm looking around the remaining for anther mix of toppings to try. I'm just finishing on my fourth when Peet, who had been silent for several minutes asked, "So, are either of them your boyfriend?"

It takes me a moment to process his question, he thinks Thom or Gale is my boyfriend?! I'm sure the expression on my face is proof at how ridiculous that idea is, "No," I said and laugh, "God, no… we've been friends since we were toddlers."

Peet visibly relaxes and no more is said on the topic.

After we've completely cleared off the basket of tacos and over half the fries Peet leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.

"I'd wait to get home before taking your nap."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, "You're still welcome to join me if you want."

"Gee, thanks," My sarcasm obvious.

He gave me a wink, which earned him another eye roll from me, then stood up to clear the table.

"So tomorrow morning," Peet said as we walked back along the beach, "Eight again?"

I shrug, "Whatever."

"Eight too early for the weekend?" He teased.

I looked at him with a scoff, "No, I have the east facing windows and haven't been able to sleep past dawn since coming here."

His face lit up, "I'm an early bird too."

His excitement of this fact is ridiculous I roll my eyes and say sarcastically, "E-gads another sign. First we both lead with the same foot and now discover we're both early risers… Surely this is fate."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," He said still grinning, laughing a little, "But _perhaps_ with a little less sarcasm."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers. Really appreciate it all!**

**A nice long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!**

I could hear Prim and Rue shrieking, laughing and splashing in the pool before we could see them as we approached the back of the house.

I opened my gate and turned to say good-bye, remembering Prim's scolding the last time, but even as I turned Peet was going through the gate. While I stood in confusion, he passed by me and did a big cannonball into the pool. Rue and Prim squealed in surprise.

The girls are both giggling as Peet surfaces.

It takes a few minutes and one breath holding contest before Peet leaves the pool. Wiping the water from his face, he gives a wave of good-bye to both Prim and Rue then gave me a smile, "See you tomorrow."

"He is so cute," Rue says shortly after he walked through the gate, probably not yet out of ear-range.

I hurry inside to avoid any questions from Prim, though she and Rue cornered me when I was watching tv upstairs.

"So," Prim said crossing her legs and getting comfy in an armchair while Rue sat on the arm of the sofa, "What are you doing with him tomorrow?"

"Same thing we did today, Prim."

"Which was?"

I looked and asked sarcastically, "What do you want the play-by-play."

Both her and Rue's face brighten, "Yes."

"First I practiced with balancing on the board in the sand, then practiced paddling, he taught me how to turtle roll-"

Prim groaned, "Katniss… We don't need the details of the surfing…"

"That's what we did, Prim," I told her, "He taught me how to surf, then we grabbed some lunch and then came here… That's all, it wasn't a date."

Prim looked at Rue and rolled her eyes.

"I don't recall you ever asking questions after I hung out with Thom or Gale. It's the same thing," I said, though I knew it wasn't for some annoying reason.

Prim looked at me as if I was stupid, but held her hands up in surrender, "Fine… Whatever you say. We were going to play 'Just Dance' in here." She gave me a pointed look, expecting me to give her the room.

I give her a look of annoyance before standing up.

Going downstairs I land with a huff on the sofa in the living room, intending to read for a while. Less than ten minutes later, Miss. Trinket comes back from running an errand or getting her hair done or whatever it is she does during the day when she's not ordering take-out.

"Oh, Katniss dear," She said, her heels clacking (as ever) on the marble floor as she nears the sofa, "Primrose tells me you were surfing this morning."

"Yeah."

"You really should tell Mr. Abernathy or at least me before running off so early. I would've had no idea where you were if Primrose hadn't told me," She said with a little 'tisk' as she shook her head.

"Sorry," I said blandly, "I'll try to remember next time."

It seemed as if that was enough to pacify her because she started yammering on about something about the gardeners not trimming one of the bushes or trees or something in the front yard.

"I'm going to sit outside," I said when her conversation showed no signs of waning.

She looked startled, "Oh, alright dear. Careful you don't get too much sun." I see her eyes scan my arms, face and exposed skin as if she had the power to detect skin cancer.

"I'll sit in the shade."

She smiled, "Good idea."

I grab my iPod from upstairs to help drown out any noise coming from beach-goers and settle underneath a large umbrella.

I had selected one of my favorite playlists, which consisted of a lot of my Dad's favorites, and I soon found my book set aside and closed my eyes to listen to the music, there had been so many times of driving around with him singing along to Bob Dylan or whatever was playing.

I don't know how long I had closed my eyes but when I felt someone sit on the bottom of the lounge chair I practically jumped, I opened my eyes to see Peet grinning at me. I pulled my legs up away from where he sat. Did he just walk into the backyard uninvited?

I pull my ear buds out.

"What the hell," I say bluntly, "Did you just invite yourself back here?"

He paused for a moment before answering just as bluntly with an honest, "Yes."

He looks at me for a moment longer, waiting to see if I'll get mad at him, when I don't immediately kick him off my lounge chair he seems to take that as a good sign.

"I tried to get your attention," He said, then looks at my iPod resting on the arm of the chair. He reaches for it, "Mind if I have a look."

I scoff, "It obviously wouldn't matter since you already are."

He grins but does look away from my iPod.

"Traveling Wilburys," He say

"Yeah, George Harrison, Bob Dylan-"

"I know who they are," He said, "I can't believe _you _know them."

"I didn't realize it was privileged information," I said, still annoyed at my total invasion of privacy.

"No, it's just so… cool. I wouldn't have even known about them aside from Finn's Dad having their CD's."

He continued to scroll through my music before I got annoyed and snatched it from him. He looked up at me and gave me a teasing grin, "I thought naps were for five year olds," He reached up and gave my side a small tickle.

To my horror a giggle (or the closest I can get to a real giggle) escaped me.

"You're ticklish?" He asked in what seemed like amazed disbelief. What was the big deal really, lots of people are ticklish, but still I deny it, he looks far to happy about his discovery.

"No. And I wasn't asleep. "

His grin gets wider and he tickles me again, causing another round of embarrassing giggles.

"Stop!" I shriek while laughing, but he doesn't stop until I manage to push him off the chair.

Standing back up he takes a seat again, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Didn't look like you were trying to," I snap.

He keeps grinning.

"I don't like to be tickled," I mumble.

He laughs, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

The sudden sound of the house door closing caused both of us to look over. Uncle Haymitch walked down the steps.

"Is that your Dad?" He asked somewhat nervously as Uncle Haymitch started walking over.

"No," I said, "That my Uncle, this is his house."

"Oh," Peet said, looking surprised for a moment. It was a natural assumption that I lived here with my parents.

Uncle stopped in front of us, not saying anything, he took a sip from the glass of dark liquid in his hand.

I gave an inward groan as I realized that both were probably waiting for me to do introductions,

"Uncle Haymitch this is Peet. Peet this is my Uncle," I said blandly.

"Nice to meet you," Peet said.

Uncle gave a noncommittal nod of acknowledgement, then took another sip.

"Does Peet have a last name?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Mellark," Peet spoke up, "Peet Mellark. Kat and I are in some class together."

Uncle gave another nod, then turned around and walked back inside.

"Kind of intimidating isn't he?"

I shrug, "Doesn't intimidate me."

He chuckles.

"So, what are you doing here?" I bluntly ask.

"Well I would've called or texted you… but seeing as you haven't given me your number yet, I had to come here."

I roll my eyes, "And what is so important that it couldn't wait till morning?"

"Oh well, actually… I won't be able to tomorrow… I mean I really want to, but my Dad wants to go and visit his parents in Malibu."

"Oh," I said, "That's alright."

"He likes to spring these plans on us, like we wouldn't have anything better to do," He seemed to be pouting.

"It's no big deal. You should go see your grandparents."

"Easy for you to say, you won't have to sit around all day in their condo without any cable or anything."

"Oh the horror," I said sarcastically, "How ever will you survive?"

His expression changed from sulky to mischievous and he quickly reached over and tickled my side. I was furious with myself as I let out another giggle and an odd and embarrassing twitch as I tried to scoot away from him.

When he finally decided to relent it took me only a few seconds to catch my breath and then I was quick to push him off the chair with my feet.

"Sorry, I just _cannot_ resist."

He got to his feet and thankfully didn't try to sit on my chair again, he would've ended right back on the ground if he did try.

"So," He started, "I was going to catch some waves now and since tomorrow won't work, I was thinking that maybe you could join me."

"I'll pass, thanks."

Perhaps he could tell that I wasn't going to give in or that he thought Uncle Haymitch might show up again but he accepts my answer without his usual persistence. He just gave me a cheeky grin, "Well, thought I'd ask."

He continued to stand there looking at me with that amused grin of his that I find so annoying.

"Was there something else?" I asked.

"Nope, that's it."

"Alright. Bye."

"See you later," He said giving me a small wave and he walked away.

A few minutes later, Uncle Haymitch surprises me by coming out again. This time he sat in the chair next to mine and rested his freshly refilled glass, he gave a deep sigh before starting, "OK, well, listen here sweetheart. I don't know what kids are into now-a-days and I don't want to know, but I want you to keep yourself out of trouble. I don't want any surprise visits or calls from the school principal or the police, and I don't want you getting knocked up on my watch."

My eye bugged out and I laughed.

He waved my reaction away with a wave of his hand, "So if you promise to stay out of trouble then I'll get you a car when you get your license. But," He emphasized this, "I will take it away just as quick if you get into kind of trouble that causes me grief."

"Like getting pregnant," I said smirking.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that would be a big cause for grief… Is it a deal?"

Still baffled by the randomness of this conversation I nodded, "Yeah." I started thinking about what kind of car I could get, I'd have to ask Thom or Gale for advice.

He nodded, "Good. Now that boy that was here, Mellark."

"What about him?"

"What is he? Boyfriend?"

"No," I say quickly, "No." I could feel my face turning red, "We just go to school together… and he's teaching me how to surf."

Uncle Haymitch snorted in disbelief then stood up, "Well don't let him get you pregnant."

I hide my face behind my hands, completely embarrassed at his assumption. I heard him walk away and I finally lowered my hands, it took me a minute before I just burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of Uncle Haymitch trying to give me a 'talk'.

Seeing him at the dinner table was completely awkward, but he didn't make another comment about Peet impregnating me, thank God. I wish that I had Thom or Gale here to laugh with me about that.

After dinner I curled up on the sofa and was looking forward to a night of channel surfing, when my phone beeped that I had a text. It was from Thom, telling me there was a 'For Sale' sign in front of my house.

I had to stare at my phone for a moment... Mom was selling the house... our home?!

I jumped to my feet and walked right into Prim's room without knocking.

"Did you know Mom's selling our house?"

She looked up at me dumbfounded, she was on the floor, crouched over painting her toe nails her arm frozen in mid-air for the moment while she processed what I had said.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Yeah! Thom says that there's a for sale sign in front." I felt tears threatening to fall, selling the house was so _final_, there had never really been a set time frame for how long we'd stay here with Uncle Haymitch, but Prim and I had figured it wouldn't be much more than a year at the most. Did Mom mean for us to stay here till we went to college! And what's more, how could she not tell us. What had she done with all of our things?

Prim picked up her phone that had been resting right next to her, "I'll call Mom, maybe it's a for rent sign."

"I think Thom would be able to tell the difference, Prim," I snap. She looked at her phone, hurt by my sharp tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright," She said, "I'm sure there's an explanation, Kat."

"Yeah, the explanation is that our Mom sucks. How can she do this to us?!"

I storm out of her room and slam my door.

"Enough with the stomping around and slamming doors!" Uncle Haymitch shouted from downstairs, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Prim knocked on my door and came in.

"Are things are in storage," She said quietly, "Mom says that she couldn't keep the house anymore," Prim paused and I saw a tear slide down her cheek, "She says that it reminded her too much of Dad… She says that we'll find another house."

I make some a sound of disbelief.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kat," She says and gives me a hug.

I hug her back, I should be the one comforting her, not the other way around.

After Prim leaves I pace the room for a few minutes before slipping into my flip flops and stuffing my phone into my pocket, and I walked passed Trinket, who questioned where I was going but I didn't answer her. I walked out the back door and onto the beach. The beach for the most part was deserted, except for further down the beach a ways I could make out the light from the bon-fire and could hear the noise coming from it. I turned the opposite way and started walking along the surf line.

I could not understand how my Mom could not tell us that she was selling. There had to have been some thought and planning behind the decision. Had she been planning this from the beginning, before we even came down here.

Anger surged through me and I stomped my foot onto the wet sand, then turned around and started heading back, planning on calling Mom and blowing up at her. I stared at the back of the house for a while, almost as if she could sense that I was near Trinket sent me a text asking where I was. I sent a reply that I'd be back in a few minutes.

I needed time to process everything, I was still planning on screaming at my Mom but I wanted to have my thoughts together so I could at least scream something coherent instead of the slur of profanities that I was currently thinking.

I sat down near the water, the water rushed over my feet and I felt the hem of my shorts getting a little wet but that seemed like too trivial a thing to bother with breaking from my thoughts enough to scoot back, so they continued to get wet.

Mom hasn't been the same since Dad died, for the weeks after the funeral she stayed in her room all day and hardly ate anything, Gale's Mom came over often to check on her, while often times Prim stayed at her friend, Lillian Leevy's house and I would drag Thom and Gale out for an impromptu campout. The nights that Prim and I were at home felt so lonely and empty, seeming as if it were only Prim and I left of our family.

A doctor prescribed Mom some medicine that allowed her to start functioning again, she resumed her job at the local hospital and would go through the motions of the day. She would have moments were she would be talking with Prim and I as she used to, but she would always fall back into the depression.

It felt like Mom was just casting Prim and I aside, like we weren't a family anymore. Our family was broken.

I dug my toes into the sand and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying again.

There were a few people that would pass by but when I recognized a group of voices I froze, I didn't want to deal with this right now, I had no option but to sit still and hope that I go unnoticed.

As what sounded like Peet, Finn and Darius got closer I heard Darius say, "Do you want to go serenade under the balcony?"

Finn laughed, "Don't give'em any ideas. She's already probably going to slap a restraining order on his ass."

I heard Darius mumble something that caused Finn to burst out laughing.

I almost thought that I _would _go unnoticed, but then I could almost feel their eyes on me when I did get noticed, I turned my head to the side away from them in hopes of not being recognized, but no… Soon I was joined by the three of them sitting beside me.

"So you're too busy sitting here doing nothing to join us at the bonfire?" Finn asked, the first to say anything.

Trying to keep my facial features in an expression of indifference, annoyance, anything expect for the abandoned and forgotten feeling that I was having.

"Just came out for some air, I need to head back in." I didn't move to stand and leave but I hoped that they would take the hint and continue on with whatever it was they were doing. When they didn't start moving I scoffed, "Obviously your bonfire not's so great if you're leaving it already."

"We were on our way to Darius's," Peet said, I could feel his gaze steady on me, I felt like he could see through the façade I created.

"We're going to get some, um, refreshments, then going back," Darius said with a smirk.

"Would you care to have a beer with us, Miss. Katniss?" Finn asked.

I surprised myself, and I'm sure them, when I thought seriously about it. Not for the social company but for whatever numbing effects I could get from their beers.

But I still shook my head, "No, but you guys go have fun," I said trying to keep my tone sarcastic and annoyed.

"Just thought I'd ask," Finn said, "Well we'll leave you to sit under your gloomy cloud then… See you in school."

Finn and Darius both got up, but from the corner of my eye I could see Peet staying next to me. I clenched my teeth together, I just want to be left alone.

I see him wave his friends to leave him and I rolled my eyes and turned to him with a scowl.

"I'd like to be alone," I practically hiss, beyond caring how rude I was (if I ever cared to begin with).

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said trying to sound firm but the growing lump in my throat made my voice quack slightly at the end. I huffed in an attempt to make any difference in my voice come off as annoyance.

Peet didn't leave.

"I'm a good listener, you know," He said and gave my shoulder a small nudge with his, "Sometimes it helps to talk."

"Anyone who talks as much as you, cannot be a good listener," I said flatly.

He grinned but didn't say anything, probably trying to prove that he _does_ know how to be silent.

I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around them, pulling them towards my chest and rested my chin on top of my knees.

If I had been back home I would've dragged Thom and Gale out with me to help distract me from whatever was wrong, they might offer some words of comfort but they knew that I usually didn't want to be comforted I wanted to stop thinking about it completely, to be distracted from the crappiness of my life.

But here I didn't have Thom or Gale to help, here I have a guy that thinks it's amusing to be overly flirtatious and annoying who won't leave me alone.

I stared out at the ocean and gave a sigh.

"I hate my Mom," I said suddenly, deciding that I might as well say something, he'd probably keep pestering me about it anyway. Besides, _somehow_ he already knew that something was bothering me, how he knew I have no idea and I'm frustrated that he was able to read me so easily. I'll just give him a brief account of how much my life sucks, he'll show some form of sympathy and will then probably try to hit on me or make a joke, and then the subject can be dropped and he'll go back to his friends. I won't feel any better, but at least I'll be left alone.

I could tell Peet was looking at me but he didn't say anything, obviously waiting for me to continue.

After a long pause I continued, "She's selling our home and didn't even tell us… I only just found out and only because Thom told me there was a 'For Sale' sign in the yard."

I dug my toes into the wet sand, focusing on the gritty feeling, trying to distract myself from crying again.

"What'd your Mom say?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Prim called her." I clenched my jaw slightly before continuing, "I didn't need to talk to her, I already know what she's doing, it's the same reason she dumped us here, she's getting rid of everything that reminds her of my Dad."

I closed my eyes for a moment to stall the tears forming. That is what she was doing getting rid of us, she brought us here with no set plans of retrieving us and now no home to bring us home to if she ever does pick us up.

"My Dad died and my Mom just-" I stopped as I remembered her crippling depression, "crapped out," I finish in a mumble. I didn't want to think about, let alone talk about, those memories.

"Oh," Peet said with a small gasp, "I'm so sorry."

"It was a few years ago," I said with another shrug.

I wanted nothing more than to flee. Fortunately, my phone beeped that I had a text, I used that as my excuse to leave. I quickly got to my feet as I told him that I needed to go back.

Peet was still scrambling to his feet as I gave him a small wave, "See you later," I said flatly as I walked away.

But he caught up with me after a few feet, he actually grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around saying, "Hold on."

He slid his hand from my wrist to my hand and gave it a small squeeze, "If you ever want someone to talk to-"

I cut him off with a scoff, I had heard that _so _many times from teachers and the school counselor.

"I'm serious," He said, he rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand, "I _am_ a good listener if you ever want to talk… Or if you just want someone to sit silently with, I promise that I'm capable of that too."

I pull my hand away from his and raise a doubtful eyebrow, which causes him to smile, "I _promise_ I am." He then hold out his hand, "Can I at least give you my number?"

I hesitantly handed over my phone.

While he tapped on my phone he said, "I've been told I'm good at cheering people up. I know some good jokes."

I rolled my eyes.

He looked up from my phone, "Knock knock," He said with a grin.

He was clearly done with my phone so I held me hand out for it. Peet made no move to return it to me but gave me an expectant look.

"Who's there?" I reached for my phone and he allowed me to take it.

"See."

"See who?"

"See who's on your phone."

I looked at my phone and saw that he had called his number from mine. Peet had his phone out of his pocket and with a smirk answered with a, "Hello?"

I pressed end on my phone and scowled at him, "I bet you're pleased with your 'cleverness'."

My phone started buzzing with an incoming call, I looked down and saw Peet's name lit up on the screen. I let it ring twice more.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked innocently.

Feeling completely stupid I answered, "Hello," I said dully.

"Knock knock," He said into the phone.

I stayed silent.

"Knock knock," He said again.

I sighed and played along, "Who's there?"

"Snow."

"Snow who?"

"Snow use scowling, I'll still like you."

I hang up, trying to keep the scowl on my face but the ridiculous cheesiness of his stupid joke makes it hard not to smile; so I have a small smile on my face when I tell him, "Your jokes are dumb."

He smiled back at me and agreed, "The dumbest."

**A/N: Slowly, oh so slowly is Katniss warming up to him. Silly girl.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Review? **

**: )**


	9. Chapter 9

The second week of school was dragging by. A bright note was that I had convinced Trinket to let me walk home from school, when I first suggested it she looked at me as if I was out of my mind.

"Walk a mile with a heavy backpack?! Surely not," She had said, "It's really not a lot of extra work for me to pick you up, Katniss dear. I don't mind."

Did she really think that the only reason I didn't want her picking me up was because I was worried about the extra work for her?

I didn't tell her that it was really because I didn't want to have to worry about having her shrieking my name across the parking lot, attracting stares and laughs. She finally agreed, after clearing it with Uncle Haymitch, who couldn't care less, though he and I did share one of our "Miss. Trinket is crazy" looks with one another, a rare bonding moment.

Green Day was blaring on my iPhone as I walked home halfway through the week. I had finally gotten around to putting my music on my phone and Trinket has already commented how much more I have my phone on me. So I didn't hear anyone calling my name or approaching, so when I felt someone tickle my side it made me jump and jab my elbow backwards where it met with someone's stomach.

I turned and yanked out my ear bud.

"Crap, Peet, I'm so sorry."

He gave a cross between a laugh and a groan.

My first instinct (what I would've done if it were Thom or Gale) was to tell him to suck it up, I bit my lip nervously and reach out awkwardly and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Are you OK?"

I'm startled when he gives another groan and then shocked when he leans into me his head resting on my shoulder, when he gives another exaggerated groan followed by something resembling a nuzzle on my shoulder and neck, obviously milking whatever sympathy I had for him, I scoff and give him a shove and say what I should've said from the beginning, "Suck it up, Mellark. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

As I turn to walk away I hear laughter, I glance back and see a car load of guys laughing from inside their red BMW, I turn around and keep walking. Peet catches up quickly and falls into step beside me.

I look over at Peet, who gave an annoyed wave to the car to leave but it kept creeping along next to us. Judging by the continued laughter with teasing calls directed at Peet, its someone he knows, I don't give the car another look."

"My brother," Peet says to me, deciding to ignore them in hopes that they'll leave him alone, "He's an ass."

The smart-ass in me wants to make a comment on family resemblance but I refrain and instead raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Did you need something?" I ask, trying not to sound too snappish, but he seemed to have basically invited himself to walk home with me.

"Sorry," He said then gave me a small bow, "May I please walk you home, Miss. Katniss?"

I roll my eyes, "Couldn't get a ride with your brother?"

His brother finally drove off after shouting and laughing a bit more.

"I was," He said, "Him and his friends are so annoying… and then I saw you walking, so I was hoping you'd _allow_ me to walk you."

"Fine."

He gave a laugh, "Well I should think that it's the least you could do, after assaulting me."

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me," I said defensively, I did feel bad if I hurt him but he seemed to bounce back pretty quick so I couldn't have done any real harm.

He flicked the cord of my ear buds with his finger, "You should be paying attention to your surroundings more than your music."

I made a face and rolled my eyes, annoyed that he was right, he probably did try to get my attention but I hadn't heard him… but still, he needs to stop this whole 'tickling' thing.

"Do you always walk home?" He asked as we started walking.

I shrug, "It beats being picked up by Trinket… I can't wait till I can drive."

"I know, I'll be sixteen in December, I can't wait."

"Does your brother always give you a ride?" I don't know why I'm asking, probably just to keep some kind of conversation going.

"Yeah, except for Monday and Thursdays when I have wrestling practice."

I didn't know he wrestled. I don't really know anything about the sport and never had an interest in learning more.

"What're your plans for the rest of the day?" He asks as we near my house.

I shrug, apart from homework there was really nothing else to do.

"Do you want to hang out?" He asked, "We could see if there's any good waves."

"I dunno…" I said. I looked up towards my house that had just come into view, my mom's car was sitting in the driveway. I stopped short and stared straight at it. Last I had heard she wasn't planning on visiting until her next break which wasn't till fall. Probably wanted to talk about her reasons for selling the house. I didn't want to see or talk to her.

Peet stopped next to me, "What's up?"

"That's my Mom's car."

After both of us had been standing still for a moment, Peet asked, "Are you going to go in?"

"No," I said with a mirthless laugh.

"Um… Do you wanna come to my house? We can grab something to eat there."

I shrug, that sounded better than walking around aimlessly for the next few hours and much better than going inside and facing my mom, "Sure."

Peet's face brightened, he looked a little surprised that I had actually agreed, he motioned with his hand, "This way, just a few blocks down."

I texted Trinket that I was going to a friend's house to work on schoolwork and wouldn't be home till later, shortly after sending it, Trinket tried calling me, I ignored it and put my phone on silent.

Peet led me up to a large white house with lots of windows and a red-tiled roof. The pathway up to the door was edged with well manicured flowers and bushes. I noticed his brother's car carelessly parked diagonally in the drive.

Right as Peet opened the door a guy, I would assume his older brother, came rushing through the doorway, a half eaten sandwich in one hand and his cell phone in the other, same blonde hair as Peet's but shorter and spiked a little with hair-gel, his red sunglasses were perched on top of his head. He noticed me and greeted me with a smirk, "Well hello there… I'm Rye."

"Kat."

Rye looked over at his brother and I saw him wag his eyebrows up and down.

"Bye, Rye," Peet said and gave his older brother a hard shove. Rye stumbled a step or two then looked back at me, "Nice to meet you, Kat." I couldn't help but notice the pieces of food stuck in his teeth as he flashed me what might've been intended as a dashing smile.

"Yeah… same," I said.

Rye looked over at Peet and gave him a noticeable wink, "You two have fun now… Not too much though, don't forget Dad's home."

I rolled my eyes at his brother's insinuation of the type of fun he expected us to have.

After the door closed behind his brother I looked over at Peet and say in what I hoped was a sarcastic or joking tone, "Is that where you get all this 'charm' you're always talking about?"

Peet looks over at me and gives a little laugh, "No, I've said that I'm the most charming of my brothers."

"Yeah, and you obviously have very tough competition," I say, again in my jokingly sarcastic tone.

He led me through his home and into the large open kitchen.

"Grab a seat," He said with a nod to the chairs pulled up to a long span of marbled counter top. He opened the large stainless steel refrigerator and stood peering in for a moment before grabbing some containers, "What sounds good? We've got stuff for sandwiches, tacos, some guac and salsa-"

"I've got to head in for a while, Peeta," A grown man suddenly filled the door frame leading into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," Peet said glancing over his shoulder as the man walked into the kitchen, wearing light gray slacks and a green and white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi," He says to me, "I'm Calvin Mellark."

"Kat," I said.

Mr. Mellark raised an eyebrow and looked over at Peet, who still had his head in the refrigerator, he turned his gaze back to me with a knowing smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Katniss… So, Peeta tells me you're new in town."

Peet had talked about me to his Dad? I give something resembling a cross between a nod and a shrug, "Um, yeah… I'm staying with my Uncle for a while…" I wasn't sure how much Peet had shared with his Dad.

From the fridge Peet started listing off more options available, he glanced over at me for an answer, I noticed that his face looked kind of flushed, I shrugged, "I'm really not that hungry."

Mr. Mellark circled around the counter and grabbed an apple from a basket, setting in on a wooden board on top of the counter he pulled out a knife and made quick work of cutting off some pieces. Then went to the fridge and stepped around Peet before grabbing some cheese, he gave Peet a teasing nudge, before looking back up at me as he took to cutting thin slices off the white cheese, "In a house full of growing boys, they sometimes confuse a snack with a full meal," He sets the cheese and apple slices on a plate and places it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said and picked up a slice and took a small bite, the cheese was creamy and smooth and the apple tart and sweet, they tasted wonderful together.

"Sometimes less is more, son," Mr. Mellark joked as Peet closed the fridge door.

"Thanks, Dad," He mumbled.

Mr. Mellark looked back at me, "How long are you in town for, Kat?"

I shrugged, feeling awkward, "I dunno… Depends…"

"Has your Uncle lived in town long?"

I nodded, "I think he grew up here."

"Oh?" Mr. Mellark asked interested, "I've lived here my whole life, what's his name?"

"Haymitch Abernathy."

Mr. Mellark's eyes opened wide and his jaw slacked slightly as he repeated, "Abernathy?"

"Um, do you know him?" I asked, though it was pretty clear that he did know him.

Mr. Mellark blinked, "Uh, yes… I do," He looks at me then gives a small laugh of disbelief, "So, you're Alice's daughter?"

"Yeah," I said blandly, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the mention of my Mom.

"Wow," Mr. Mellark says, "We… we were, friends in school, your Mom and I."

"Oh."

"How's she doing? We lost touch after she went away to college."

I'm sure my voiced sounded strained as I answered, "Fine."

"Is she here also?"

"She's traveling around for her work… It's just me and my sister staying with Uncle."

"Oh," Mr. Mellark said, he looked as if he was wanted to ask more questions.

Fortunately, Peet stepped in, "Weren't you heading into work, Dad?"

Mr. Mellark looked back at his son, "Um, yeah… It was really nice to meet you, Kat." He started to leave the room, then turned back, "Tell your Mom I said hi."

I just gave him a small smile, I wasn't going to tell him that I had no plans on talking to my mom for a while.

When it was just the two of us, Peet looked at me, "Sorry about my Dad."

I shrugged, "It's OK."

After sitting in silence for a while, me slowly munching on the apples and cheese and Peet eating a sandwich he made, he asked what I wanted to do next.

"I don't care."

"Do you want to try to catch some waves?"

"I don't have my suit," I said.

"You could run home and grab it quick-"

I look over at him. Was he forgetting the reason why I was here and not at my house? I did not want to see my Mom.

"Or not," He finished.

"Is there somewhere close where I could buy one?"

"Um, there's a little shop not too far…" He said.

"Cool," I said and hopped off the bar stool, I carried my plate over to the sink, "Which street is it on?"

"Just a ways down Valley. It won't take us more than fifteen minutes to get there. Is it OK if I tag along?" He asked, "Don't want you to get lost."

I'd been thinking that I'd go alone, it seemed awkward going shopping for swimsuits with him.

"You can come if you really want to, but you don't have to…Aren't guys supposed to avoid shopping?"

"I'm one of a kind… For you, I'll even brave a store and go shopping if need be."

I turn away, my face felt hot and I'm sure my cheeks were red, "Stop saying stuff like that… If you want to hangout and be friends or whatever, just stop…OK?" I ignored the excited fluttering that started in my stomach.

"Whatever you say," He said with an easy-going shrug, then changed the conversation, "So, how long do you think your Mom will be here?"

"I don't know… hopefully she'll leave tonight. She might stay till tomorrow though."

"So are you just planning on avoiding her until she leaves?"

"Pretty much," I say simply.

"You'll have to talk to her eventually, you know."

"Yeah," I say rolling my eyes, "But that doesn't mean I have to any time soon."

The store is more of a surf shop with brightly colored surfboards lining the walls. Peet gave the guy behind the counter a wave before walking over to talk to him. I looked around and spied a few racks of clothing in the back, most of the selection was aimed at guys, with board shorts and tee shirts, but they had a small (very small) selection of girls swimsuits, there were three options for a swimsuit and two of them were bikinis, after looking through the option I let out a sound of annoyance when I saw they didn't have my size of the one piece; I was going to wear a rash guard anyways so it's not so much the modesty aspect but the functionality, I have no hips to hold any bikini bottoms up, what if they slid down or off completely in a wave or something? I opted for the bikini that had ties on the side, planning to tie them as tight as they'd go, leg circulation be damned, the bikini was a rather obnoxious color combo (in my opinion) of red and neon yellow, I grabbed a plain black rash guard and went up to the cashier counter. Peet and the guy that had been behind the counter were over by a long rack of surfboards, the guy was holding a bright blue and yellow painted long board, I could hear them talking about paint technique as I came and stood close to the cash register.

"Looks like your girl's ready to go," The guy said to Peet before stepping up.

Before I could denounce the guy's claim that I was Peet's 'girl', Peet spoke up, "We're just friends, Thresh," He sends a cheeky smile my way before adding, "Just hanging out, not dating or anything, right Kat?"

The mocking tone in his voice is clear and his eyes are sparkling with amusement.

"Yeah," I said, biting back the smile that was threatening to form.

After sliding my card and signing, the guy, Thresh, hands me the gray bag with the store's logo on it, Peet waves to him, "Later."

Thresh gives us a wave as we walk out the door.

When we're back at Peet's house he shows me to a bathroom so I can change while he goes up and switches into his swimsuit.

I feel awkward undressing in his house so I make quick work of it, tying the strings of the bottom as tight as they'd go, and then stuffing my clothes into the bag from the store and cram it into my backpack. The rash guard comes down to almost the tip of the bikini bottoms, leaving only a small strip of skin showing but with that half an inch of extra skin showing I felt so much more exposed, I tried not to over think it as I stepped out of the bathroom. Peet was already changed, ready and waiting in the kitchen, I could feel his eyes on me and he said, "Looks like a good fit."

"Ready to go?" I asked, not really wanting to talk about the fit of my new swimsuit.

The sun is beating down on us as we walk a little ways down the beach, Peet insisted on carrying both surfboards, leaving me to feel awkward for walking next to him empty-handed.

After spending some time in the shallows, Pete suggests paddling out farther, as we paddled out he'd call out whether to turtle roll or duck dive under the oncoming waves. When we got to a good spot we both sat on our boards.

"So," Peet started, switching his gaze from the water to me, "Since we're sitting here waiting… Why are you so against dating?"

I felt blindsided for a moment, "Wh-what?"

"Come on," Peet said, he looked back out to look for any good waves coming in, "We might be here a while, might as well talk about something."

"If you need to talk about _something_ I'm sure there's other stuff we could talk about."

Peet looked back at me, I could tell by his gaze that he wasn't going to drop the subject, my mind seemed unable to process anything as I frantically searched around for something to say byway of an explanation, "Look," I started, "I'm not the type to go on dates… I mean I'm not a girly girl, I don't dress up and gossip about boys or clothes or whatever, I don't even get along with other girls really, "I'm rambling now and should stop talking, "I just… I'm better at hanging out and burping the ABCs than dealing with makeup and dating etiquette…"

Peet bursts out laughing, cutting me off of my ramble, "Can you burp the alphabet?"

"Of course… Anyone could with enough practice," I said, giving a laugh that I hope sounded amused more than embarrassed, "There were many camping trips where we'd have burp-offs." Seriously what kind of girl admits to practicing burping?

He shakes his head still amused, then nods off towards an oncoming wave, "Wanna try to take this one?"

Seeing the wave as a good escape route from this awkward conversation I quickly agree, he shouts out instructions and reminders of what to do. I keep paddling until I feel the wave waters pushing me forward, I center my hands on the board and push myself up to crouching and then standing, for a thrill of a moment I think that I have actually done it, but then I slow down and look up and the wave was in front of me, I wobble for a second on my board before falling. I curse to myself as I lay back down on my board, I turn and see Peet paddling right up next to me.

"Fell off the back," He says, "Don't stand up too fast or you'll fall off the back of the wave."

I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment, frustrated, he had mentioned something about that before but I had forgotten all about it in my haste to get away from the dating conversation we had been having.

I paddled back out to meet Peet and we waited for another wave, this time, thankfully, he didn't bring up any awkward subjects. I had several more attempts at different waves, getting better each time until I was finally successful, staying balanced as I glided over the water, only falling at the very end.

"That was awesome, Kat!" Peet said and gave me a high five.

We each caught a few more waves after that, I'd take the first one and then Peet would take the next and we'd paddle back out together. When it was Peet's turn I couldn't help but watch him, his built torso seemed to control the board more than his legs, at first I told myself that I was just taking notes so I could learn and improve myself, but there was also a part of me that couldn't help but girlishly gawk at his sun-kissed and toned body.

"Enjoying the scenery there, Kat?" Finn called as he paddled out to me.

"Hey, Finn," I said in mono-toned voice.

"Hey," He gave me a wide grin, then nods over to Peet who was just finishing the wave, "Looked like you were enjoying the show he was putting on for you."

I roll my eyes, not wanting to admit to watching him for any reason except for instruction I said, "He has good control… I think I need to work on squaring my shoulders more."

"I saw you catch that last one, you were looking pretty good, I'd say," He said in a flirtatious tone.

"My balance is still off," I say, dismissing any flirtation, "I think I've been focusing too much on my feet."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you if you felt like switching teachers," He gave me a wink.

I almost laughed at his oh-so-obvious flirting but stopped myself so he wouldn't think I was encouraging him, instead I scoffed and said sarcastically, "Well, as tempting as it would be more time with you, Finn, I'll have to pass, thanks."

"So gracious in your refusal," Finn said equally sarcastic.

Finn unceremoniously invited himself to hang out with us and paddled back out with us; while at first I was annoyed with the addition, Finn actually mellowed out a bit more, dropping the flirt act, plus it turned out to be interesting and amusing to listen to the banter between him and Peet as we waited for the waves.

By the time we returned to the beach I was actually almost enjoying the company, they were funny together and had me laughing along with them a few times.

"Well, kiddies, I don't know about you but I'm starving," Finn said.

"We can head to my house and order a pizza or something," Peet suggested. Finn agreed and Peet looked at me.

I shrugged, "Sure. I need to get my stuff from your place anyway." At the mention of my things being at Peet's house, Finn looked over a his friend, eyebrows raised, clearly trying to ask the question of 'what?!' without speaking, but Peet ignored him and nodded at me. As we walked along the beach towards Peet's house, I saw Finn nudge Peet a few times teasingly, clearly still curious as to why my things were at his house to begin with.

When we got to Peet's house I changed back into my clothes and crammed my new swimsuit into the front pouch of my backpack, away from my notebooks and textbooks. When I went back out, Peet and Finn were in the living room an obviously in the middle of a quiet conversation that came to a halt as soon as I came into the room.

"Don't let me stop you two hens from your gossiping," I said with a roll of my eyes, "Or should I leave the room again."

"Oh by all means, stay, Kat," Finn said, "We were just deciding on what kind of 'za to get. What's your fav?"

"Whatever you guys want will be fine," I said with a shrug, taking a seat on a chair and pulled out my phone and started scrolling through the missed calls and messages.

"But what's your favorite?" Peeta asked.

I shrugged again, "I like just about anything but I guess pepperoni and pineapple is my favorite."

"Mmm, spicy and sweet," Finn said in a suggestive tone.

I raised my eyes from my phone and fixed him with a gaze that said 'really?', he had been enjoyable while we were surfing, and by enjoyable I mean that the sexual innuendo 'jokes' were kept at a minimum. I looked back at my phone without saying anything, amid the mass of missed calls and texts from Trinket, Prim had texted asking me to at least call her if I wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon, I tucked my phone back into my backpack, promising myself that I would call her back, later.

Later turned out to be much later, after pizza, hanging out and showing off my awesome skills at air-hockey, it was only when Finn said, "Well, kids, it's been fun, but I should head home and pretend to make an effort on my homework… You two have a good night," he added suggestively.

I hadn't even thought about the time for a while and hadn't realized how late it was getting.

"Can I store my board here, Peet?" Finn asked.

"Course," Peet said nodding.

"I should head out too," I said.

"Well, I'll see myself out," Finn said giving Peet a nudge in the shoulder as he passed, "Later you two."

I stood up and lifted my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'll walk you home," Peet said standing himself.

"No, it's cool, you don't have to," I said.

Peet looked at me, "I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself after dark… If you don't let me join you, I'll just lurk behind you ten paces the whole way."

"Creeper," I said with a smirk, I finally relented and allowed it, he was proving to be good company and had made this afternoon and evening a lot more fun than it would've been if I had been left to myself to sulk over my Mother's visit.

I texted Prim, asking if 'she' was still there, Prim replied instantly with a 'Yes, but come home'. I didn't answer, I was coming home and would be there soon, no sense in alerting the household so Mom can be waiting by the door or something.

The temperature had dropped some since the sun went down, I did my best to conceal a slight shiver when a cool breeze came up shortly after we walked out the door but he noticed and quickly volunteered to grab a sweatshirt for me, he turned and ran inside before I could say that it was unnecessary, and returned with a gray and blue striped pull over hoodie.

"Here," He said handing it over to me.

"Thanks," I said, amused by his eagerness. I went to set my backpack on the ground while I slipped it on but he quickly reached out to hold it for me. I pulled the surprisingly soft sweatshirt over my head.

I reached to take my backpack but he held it back, "It's alright, I've got it."

"Come on, give it back, I can carry it," I stepped closer and reached for it again. He pulled it out of reach. I scoffed, "Don't be dumb, give me it back." I gave him my sternest glare before making a quick move to grab it from him, he was still quicker and laughed as I missed it again. Scowling, I momentarily contemplate giving him a punch to the gut, which is what I would've done if it were Thom or Gale messing with me, but instead I opt for non-violence and make another attempt, and yet again I fail, but this time Peet reaches over with his other hand and started tickling my side.

I gave a quick shriek that turned into embarrassing giggles as he didn't stop, I finally managed to get away from him and was having serious seconds thoughts about my decision for a non-violent approach.

"Wanna try again?" Peet asked with a cocky grin and a teasing glint in his eyes, my stomach was suddenly filled with a weird fluttering feeling, I attributed the feeling to having been tickled but still felt the need to take a step away and break eye contact as I held my hands up in surrender, "Fine, carry the damn thing."

"A simple thank you would've sufficed," He joked as he slung my backpack over his shoulder.

"I don't get why you're being so stubborn about it," I said, a little miffed that he had beat me in his stupid game of keep-away.

"Likewise, Miss. Everdeen," He said and tried to give my side another tickle. I rammed my elbow into his arm, effectively preventing him, and I took a step farther away from him.

He gave me a mischievous look and started to move closer to me.

I held up my finger in warning and gave him a hard glare, "Don't. Even. Think. About it," I said firmly taking another step back.

He didn't respond but the look in his eyes spread to a smirk on his face right before he made a lunge to tickle me more, I jumped back just in time and turned to run but I only made it a few steps before he caught me, encircling my waist with one arm and using the other to tickle my side. This was grossly unfair, he was obviously stronger plus whatever skill acquired from wrestling, it wasn't fair. There a few moments where I was shrieking like a girl and laughing till I had tears in my eyes before he finally stopped his stupid tickling, he didn't release me completely and for a second I registered the warmth of his breath on my neck and the curve of his muscles on his arms and torso before I gave him a shove as I pushed away.

"Are ya done now?" I snapped.

"Maybe," He said, looking completely non-apologetic.

"Don't do that again."

"Or else what?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave him a shove in his shoulder, "Just don't."

He pretended to dramatically fall back a few steps.

I spun around and started walking, he was quick to catch up to me.

"Why do you hate being tickled so much?" He asked, still using a teasing tone.

I scoffed, annoyed from both his teasing tone and the fact that I didn't have a good reason, I just didn't like it, "Why do you _like _tickling so much?" I countered.

"I like your laugh," He was quick to answer, "It's pretty."

Laughs are pretty, it's just a sound.

"Well, if you ever do it again, I'll start snorting when I laugh," I gave him an impression of a Steve Urkel laugh complete with two snorts.

He bit back a laugh before saying, "That was adorable."

I couldn't win, he was impossible, "Shut-up," I snapped.

He seemed to actually take my advice for a while because we walked in silence until we were close to my house.

"Even though you're mad at me, _again_," Peet said with emphases on again, "It was a lot of fun today."

"Even though you were acting dumb, _again_… It was fun. Thanks."

"Anytime," He said with a grin.

When the bottom of the driveway came into sight I let out a long sigh.

"What's going to happen with your Mom?"

"Nothing," I said simply, "I have no intention of talking to her."

"Well…don't forget you have my number if you want to talk."

"Yeah, thanks," I said flatly, he must know that I'm not going to call him and especially not going to call 'just to talk', "Oh here," I said and pulled my arms out of his sweatshirt.

"You can keep it, looks better on you than on me anyway."

I finished pulling it over my head and handed it back to him,"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Anytime."

We reached the driveway and an awkward silence followed, so I broke it by bluntly asking, "So, can I have my backpack back or are you going to do my homework for me?"

He gave a little laugh and handed over my backpack, as soon as I had a hold on it I gave him a small wave, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye…good luck."

I opened and closed the front door as quietly as I could and started to make my way to the stairs, thinking that if I could just get to my door than maybe I'd be able to completely avoid having to even see her. That was shot out of the air when Mom came into the entry hall, followed by Uncle Haymitch.

"Katniss," Mom said, I could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Well hey there, sweetheart," Uncle Haymitch said, "Hope you haven't been off with that Mellark boy this whole time."

Since it wasn't technically a question I chose not the answer but I noticed Mom's expression change, she looked over at Uncle Haymitch. Who snorted and said, "Yeah, small world, huh?"

"I've got homework to do," I said and started walking up the stairs.

"Wasn't that what you _were_ doing?" Haymitch asked mockingly.

"That was a class project," I lied easily.

"Can't we just talk for a moment?" Mom asked quietly.

I gave a mirthless laugh, "No."

As I walked up the stairs I could hear Uncle Haymitch and Mom quietly bickering, just before I turned the corner of the stairs Uncle Haymitch's voice called out in a firm voice, "Katniss."

The tone surprised me coming from Haymitch whom I had never seen get over heated about anything, I turned and looked at him.

"Your Mother wants to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes, just because Haymitch is trying to use a 'strict parent' voice doesn't mean that I'm going to roll over, "So what? I don't want to talk to her."

I turned away and I heard Haymitch start to say something but then my Mom stopped him with a quiet, "It's alright… Let it go."

* * *

**Sorry about the embarrassing long delay in updating. The next chapter is just about done and should be up in a few days.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and interest shown in this story! I'm thrilled that people are enjoying it. **


End file.
